A New Love
by CrazyForCas
Summary: A new teacher comes to Hogwarts. She makes it her goal to coax a smile out of a professor not known for his cheerful attitude. Spoilers, semi-canon GoF and beyond . . .
1. Chapter 1

She stood in the long hallway, wondering where on earth she was. Of course she knew _where_ she was, Hogwarts. But where _in_ Hogwarts was she? She didn't realize it was going to be this hard to get around . . . not to mention, the bloody staircases that changed!

"I was not aware that any students had arrived as of yet. May I ask what you are doing wandering the halls?" The voice behind her made her jump. She turned around to find a tall, rather sinister looking man, standing behind her. His hair fell around his face and, like his robes and his eyes, for that matter, was black as coal. She was both relieved and slightly apprehensive at his sudden appearance.

"Excuse me?" she asked, slightly taken back at his harshness.

"What are you doing wandering about?" It seemed he placed equal emphasis on every word. "Upon arrival students are required to go directly to the Great Hall." At this point the man considered her for a short time. "I haven't seen you before. Have you transferred from another school?"

"Student, Transfer?" Understanding was beginning to dawn. This man thought she was a student! "I'm not a student. I've come to teach. My name is Persephone McAllen."

"Ah yes, Dumbledore did mention that we were to receive our new Muggle Studies teacher this evening. However, I must confess, I believed you to be much older."

"Obviously. Although I will take your mistake as a compliment, considering I am quite a few years older than your students." Persephone responded, with a slight smirk. "Now, Sir, we've covered quite a bit about me and I still seem to be in the dark as to your identity."

"I am Professor Severus Snape, I teach Potions here at Hogwarts." The man replied.

"Well, professor, as I am new here and I have no idea how to navigate this castle. I wonder would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of my classroom?" She smiled. It would have been nice to find a friend in a fellow professor her first day at Hogwarts. However something about this man seemed to say that he was not going to be that particular friend.

"Follow me." He replied as he led the way down the long hallway.

Persephone had expected a list of directions, not a tour. However, she would take it. "Thank you Professor."

There was no immediate reply from the tall man in front of her. They walked in silence along the hallway, down a flight of stairs and up another hallway.

"What is it that makes you qualified to teach our students muggle studies?" Snape's question broke the silence.

His deep voice pulled Persephone from her thoughts, she had been trying to memorize where they were going. This was not going to be easy. She decided to leave that for another time. "My answer for that is simple. I am qualified because I was raised in a muggle home."

"Indeed?" The man clipped. "Your parents are not wizards?"

"Actually no, the only wizarding blood in me is my own. As a matter of fact, as far as I am aware, I'm the first witch in our family, period." She knew some people didn't take kindly to "muggle-born" witches and wizards. She couldn't read this man well enough, however, to know if he was part of that crowd or not.

"You did not attend school here, for I believe I would have had you in my classes, seeing as how you appear to be quite young."

"How do you know I didn't attend school here and you just don't remember me? I expect there have been quite a few students that have come through your classrooms since my time as a student." There was something about this man that just made Persephone want to antagonize, however, she didn't know him well enough to know if that was a good idea or a bad. As of this point he'd been nothing but a help to her and so she decided to let her personality shine through. Antagonize.

Snape stopped walking so abruptly that Persephone almost ran into him. He turned to face her. His coal black eyes searched her face for a moment before coming to rest on her blue ones. "I would have remembered." Was all he said before he turned and continue walking.

Persephone smiled to herself. This was a very unique man.

Once again Snape stopped abruptly, this time, however, it was to open the door to a classroom. He stepped back so Persephone could enter ahead of him. She eyed the classroom. It was nice but not exactly what she was looking for in this particular class.

"It will do, but I wonder if your headmaster would consider letting me change a few things?" She said this half to herself and half to the professor who still stood in the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore is very obliging when it comes to the teachers he employs. I'm sure you will have free reign in your classroom." Snape answered her. "What will you change?"

"Well, it is a class on muggle studies isn't it? I'd attempt to make it more, well, muggle."

"Indeed."

_Man of few words,_ Persephone thought.

"It is almost time for the students to arrive; perhaps we should make our way back to the Great Hall?"

"Certainly" she agreed, "if you could lead the way I'd be most grateful."

"Of course," He replied in his deep voice. "If I may? Since you did not attend school here, where were you trained?"

"My father's employer transferred him to the states the summer before I was to begin school. Naturally when the time came I attended there."

"How is it you came about a teaching position at Hogwarts?" Snape asked. He wondered what on earth was making him ask so many questions. Under normal circumstances he would keep quiet during the return trip to the Great Hall.

"My god-father taught here one year and when I told him I was interested in a teaching position and was considering returning to the states he volunteered to speak to Professor Dumbledore on my behalf. I, of course, would much rather have stayed in England so I agreed to let him do just that." Persephone explained. "Not long after I received an owl from your headmaster offering me a position and here I am."

"You said your god-father taught here?" Snape inquired. "Your god-father was a wizard but your parents were not?"

"My father met my god-father years before I was born, I don't even remember where anymore, but to answer your question, yes. My god-father is a wizard. I'm sure you know him, as I said he taught here, just last year actually. Remus Lupin?"

"Your god-father is Lupin?" Persephone thought she detected a slight hint of irritation at the mention of the name "Lupin".

"Yes, you know him?"

"I do."

Persephone was unsure of what was going on in the professor's head, but somehow thought it wisest not to press the matter.

They walked on in silence for some time before Persephone felt at liberty to speak again. This time she was going to go for something a bit less focused on her. "Professor?" at the sound of her question Snape stopped and turned around. Persephone looked him in the eyes. "Do you ever smile?"

"Not if I can help it." Was his curt reply as they entered the Great Hall. Snape made his way to his place at the head table.

Persephone watched as he went, as a thought occurred to her, she was going to make it one of her ambitions this school year to get that man to smile.



The first year students had been sorted into their houses and everyone was now eagerly awaiting the words of the headmaster that would begin the feast as well as this new school year.

Dumbledore gave his usual speech, in the process of which he announced that Hogwarts would be hosting _The Triwizard Tournament_ this year. He also introduced the new Muggle studies teacher Persephone McAllen.

"Blimey." Ron said as he looked at Harry. Hermione only rolled her eyes.

"She's young." Harry replied. "Almost looks like a student herself. I wonder how old she is."

"Is that really important?" Hermione asked looking exasperated.

"No, we were just wondering." Ron replied, rolling his eyes at Harry. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"I suppose you can't wait to take her class then?" Hermione asked. "Just so the two of you can sit and drool over her for an hour?"



After the meal had ended and the students had been dismissed Persephone found her way to Dumbledore.

"I just wanted to say, Hogwarts seems like a wonderful place and I'm very much looking forward to teaching here." She told the Headmaster.

"We are pleased to have you here, professor. We hope your stay will be a pleasant one." Dumbledore returned.

"I'm sure it will. But, I do have one problem. I'm having a bit of trouble finding my way around and with that I have no idea where my chambers are." This was Persephone's way of asking for a guide.

"Of course, I shall ask one of the other teachers to escort you to your quarters right now." Dumbledore made a move towards professor McGonagall when another teacher stepped in.

"Headmaster, if I may? I will escort Professor McAllen to her chambers as it is on the way to my own and out of the way for Professor McGonagall." Once again Snape wondered briefly what had gotten into him.

"Indeed Severus." Dumbledore agreed. "If you will follow Professor Snape, Miss McAllen he will show you to your rooms."

"Thank you very much. Good night Headmaster." Persephone spoke first to Dumbledore. Then she turned her attention to the mysterious man she had spent the afternoon with. "I appreciate your offer to show me to my chambers Professor Snape. I am very tired and look forward to getting a good nights rest so I'll be able to do some good in my classes tomorrow. Unfortunately, I can't expect to sleep very well. I've always had problems resting in a new place, for the first few nights anyway."

Snape considered her for a moment before speaking. "Allow me, if you will, to be of some assistance to you in that area professor?"

"Please, you can call me Persephone, I'm not much used to the term "Professor" yet." She laughed a small laugh. "Anyway, what is it you can do to "assist" me?"

"As potions master I have a few draughts at my disposal that will enable you to get a sufficient rest, even on your first night." He explained. "There won't be any lasting side effects."

Persephone had never taken a sleeping draught before, but knowing it to be harmless and knowing that her other option was almost definitely a restless night of tossing and turning. She made up her mind. "I would appreciate that very much professor."

"It will require us to take a small detour to my office to retrieve the potion." Snape explained.

"Right behind you professor." Persephone was grateful to this man right now and knew she would be ever so much more grateful in the morning when she would be able to face her first class well rested. She followed the potions master to his office in what could only be the dungeons of the castle. How depressing, she thought. No wonder he acted the way he did.

Once again Snape opened the door and let her in ahead of him. "Sit, if you like, I won't be long." And with that he disappeared into what Persephone imagined was a store room.

She walked across the room and lowered herself into a black leather sofa. Everything was so . . . black. "It's no wonder you never smile" she called to him from her place on the sofa.

She was still looking around the room when he reappeared in the doorway. "Why is that?"

"Your office, it's so . . . dark and depressing. Don't you ever wish for some light? Or color? Or something?" she finished.

"I find it relaxing." He said as he made his way across the room and handed her the small vial full of light blue liquid.

"Whatever you say." She said as she took it and stood up. "Uh, if you don't mind, I still don't know where my chambers are."

"Of course." He said as he strode to the door and opened it, allowing her to walk through first.

He followed her out and shut the door behind him, tapping his wand on the knob. Persephone heard a click and Snape turned to go back up the hallway the way they had come. They walked in silence for some time until Persephone could hardly stand it anymore.

"Thank you." She said to his back. "For guiding me and for the sleeping draught. It's nice to know I'll be well rested for my first day of classes."

Snape suddenly stopped and turned around. Persephone nearly ran into him, skidding to a stop just inches from colliding with his black clad chest.

"Your chambers." Snape gestured to a door to his right.

"Oh, thank you, again Professor." Persephone smiled again, she hoped that it would be reciprocated. Not this time. _One day_ she thought.

"Good night professor McAllen." Snape began to walk back the way he had come. Almost as an after thought he stopped and turned to face Persephone. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you. Good night." She called after him as his tall figure disappeared down the hallway. "And you can call me Persephone."


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone woke the next morning as the Sun shone through her window

Persephone woke the next morning as the Sun shone through her window. She had slept exceptionally well. No doubt thanks to the mysterious professor Snape and his sleeping draught. She made a mental note to thank him when she saw him at breakfast. She climbed out of bed, brushed her long, thick hair, worked it into her trademark French braid and pulled on her robes. She exited her room wondering if she would remember her way back to the Great Hall.

Thankfully not much thought was needed as she only had to follow the voices of the students as they flooded to breakfast on their first day of classes. Persephone found professor Snape at the head table. He sat straight in his chair, the same non-expression Persephone had become so familiar with the preview day covered his face.

As she approached Snape glanced up at her. Persephone gestured to a chair on his right "Is this seat taken?"

"It is not." Was the short to-the-point response she received as Snape returned to his breakfast.

"I wanted to thank you for the sleeping draught, it worked very well." She said as she lowered herself into the chair. She waited for a response but all she received was a quick nod from the mysterious professor. Once again Persephone determined to crack the shell that was Severus Snape.



Persephone had taught three classes her first day, and all before lunch. Now as the last of the students drifted out of her classroom she was overwhelmed with a desire to explore. She caught snippets of conversations between the students as they exited. They were discussing what might be for lunch. Persephone realized she wasn't even hungry. She wanted, far more, the opportunity to get acquainted with her new surroundings. She would start outside, it was a beautiful day with a clear blue sky and she was going to take full advantage of the weather to explore the castle grounds.



Persephone lay on the banks of the great lake. She had been walking for some time when she decided to stop and rest here in the grass. She stared up at the blue sky and watched as birds flew overhead.

"Perhaps you would rest better on the grass than in your bed." Persephone had not been at Hogwarts long, but she knew that voice. She rolled her head to her left and there stood Snape, his black robes billowing in the early autumn breeze.

"I wouldn't have thought you ever spent any time outside professor." Persephone teased.

"I was in need of some lavender root." Persephone thought he might say more but when it became obvious that was the end of his statement she spoke.

"I thought I would come and see if I could catch a glimpse of the giant squid I've heard so much about. However, it seems to be shy at present." Persephone said as she pulled herself to her feet and brushed at her robes.

"You are on the wrong side of the lake. Follow me." Once again surprised by his offer, she followed after her guide.



"Harry, come here mate, have a look at this." Ron called from the window of the classroom. Harry and Hermione made their way to where Ron was, staring out the window.

"Isn't that the new Muggle Studies professor?" Hermione asked, as they watched two figures wandering the edge of the lake.

"And Snape." Harry finished, looking rather, confused. "Do you reckon they know each other?"

"I don't know but she did sit with him at breakfast this morning, _and_ they left the feast together last night." Hermione remarked, none of them taking their eyes of their professors.

"Who would want to spend so much time with that _git_?" Ron wondered aloud.



As they walked in silence Persephone fought to find a subject for conversation.

"How long have you taught here professor?" she tried.

"Fifteen years." Was the short reply. Silence, again.

"How did you come about your position?" She tried again.

"Dumbledore invited me to teach, I accepted." _Man of few words_, Persephone thought, once again.

"You know Professor; I'm trying very hard to make conversation. It would help if your replies were longer than one sentence." Persephone said, half teasing.

Snape suddenly stopped and turned to look her in the eye. "Why do you try so hard?" Persephone nearly stumbled at the sudden halt. She looked at him, the confusion evident in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Try so hard to make conversation?"

Snape nodded.

"Well, we seem to run into each other quite a bit and I simply wanted to know you better." She paused. "You already know fives times as much about me as I know about you."

"That is because you are very open about yourself. You obviously don't care to share much about yourself." Snape observed.

"Well, it's just that I believe that if you want friends, you have to be friendly. I was simply trying to share some of who I am with you. But you obviously don't agree." She said looking him in the eye.

"Friends." Snape's voice trailed off.

"Yes "Friends," you don't know the word?" Persephone was becoming slightly impatient. Why was this man around everywhere she was if he had no desire to get to know her.

"I don't have many friends" Snape said. "Most everyone is intimidated by me or they believe me rude."

"Well, I am not intimidated by you and you've been nothing but a help to me since I've come here. So if you're interested, I would like to be your friend." Persephone offered. "The only catch is that you _must _smile for me. I'm sure your eyes would benefit from that. Being so black, I think they would glimmer with a smile." Persephone's own smile grew wide as she finished her statement.

"I do not, smile." Snape replied in his typical deadpan tone.

Persephone eyed him for a few beats. "You will, Professor." She said as her smirk grew into a smile of her own and she turned to go.

Snape exhaled deeply as he watched her walk away. _A friend_, he thought. He barely remembered what it was like to have a friend. But he found himself anticipating the promised friendship.



Snape found himself looking for Persephone at dinner that evening. He felt foolish looking up every time he saw someone enter the room, but for some reason he couldn't help himself. Unfortunately she never showed up and Snape was forced to listen to Professor Trelawney prattle on for the entire length of the meal.

Snape excused himself and began the walk back to his chambers. He was walking the hall when he realized he was coming up on the muggle studies classroom, as he got closer he could hear, what sounded like, "snaps" and "poufs" coming from inside. He stopped outside the door and could hardly believe what he saw. The entire classroom was Changed, everything, different. It looked nothing like any of the classrooms in Hogwarts.

Persephone stood in the middle of the room waving her wand, and redecorating her classroom.

"Is this what an actual muggle classroom looks like?" Snape asked, from his place in the doorway.

Persephone spun around, clearly pleased with her work. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Do you like it?" She smiled, hoping, once again for a smile from the man. Nothing.

"It is, different." Snape was surprised at the way he felt when he saw Persephone standing in the classroom. He had only known her for two days and already she had made a rather large impression on him.

"Well, I like it very much." She retorted. "I was just trying to finish it before I went to dinner.

Ah, no wonder she wasn't at dinner. "Dinner has ended. I regret you missed it." Truer words were never spoken. At least if she had been there he may not have had to endure Trelawney. "I do, however, know a charm and could conjure a plate of sandwiches for you, if you would like." He offered.

"Would I have to eat alone?" Persephone asked with a small cock of her head and a tiny smile.

"I will remain here if you would like." Snape answered. There was that strange feeling again. What was it about this girl?

"Here?" Persephone asked surprised. "We can't eat in here."

"You have rules against food in your classroom?"

"I do when the evening is so lovely." Persephone said, glancing out the window. "Can you conjure your sandwiches by the lake?"

"The charm works both indoors and out." Was the short reply.

Persephone felt like rolling her eyes, but restrained herself. "Well, then, would you mind if we went to the lake? I loved it there, it's so beautiful."

"Very well, after you." Snape gestured toward the door and waited for Persephone to exit the classroom and shut the door.

They walked in relative silence to the lake until they came upon the spot that Snape had showed Persephone earlier that same day. They found seats in the grass on the bank as the giant squid splashed not very far out on the lake.

Snape waved his wand over the spot on the grass between them and a plate of sandwiches appeared along with two bottles of butterbeer.



Over the next few weeks this trip to the lake seemed to become somewhat of a tradition between Persephone and Snape. Still Persephone had not managed a smile out of Snape, although she had tried often enough. He was a very serious person. Mostly they talked about their pasts, more Persephone's past than Snape's, he was also rather mysterious. They spoke of different teaching experiences they had that day and sometimes of their own school experiences.

Snape could not understand why Persephone continued to keep company with him but he was extremely pleased that she did. Her efforts to coax a smile from him were becoming more and more difficult to resist. He knew that one day soon it would be impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts?" The flames jumped and licked about the face in the fireplace.

"I'm enjoying it very much! The faculty is wonderful; the students are, for the most part, precious. And the castle itself is absolutely breathtaking. It's quite a task a not to get lost every time I leave my chambers." Persephone gushed.

"I'm glad to hear you like it. I knew you would, that's why I recommended you for the job. How do get on with the other teachers?" The flames continued to jump.

"They've all been very kind. Dumbledore is sweet and brilliant; I suppose you would have to be to do the job he does. McGonagall has been very helpful. Trelawney is . . . unique. Actually I haven't spent very much time with any of them except for Professor Snape –"

The face in the fire cut her off. "Snape?" He almost spat the word out.

"Yes, and you know what? He had the same reaction when I told him about you." Persephone folded her arms across her chest. "Did something happen between the two of you? I mean, I know he's not the sweetest man, but he's been tremendously helpful."

"Helpful?" The man's right eyebrow arched.

"Yes, helpful. My first day here, after mistaking me for a new student, he was kind enough to show me around. He showed me how to get to my classroom, the Great Hall and later my chambers. He even offered me a sleeping draught when I mentioned that I have trouble sleeping in new places. It worked wonders." Persephone explained.

"Yes, Severus knows his potions." He said quietly.

"Now, what is the problem between the two of you?" Persephone persisted.

"We were in school together. I regret that James Potter and Sirius spent much of their time tormenting him. He was quiet and didn't usually strike back. Not until later that is." The face suddenly became somber.

"Later?"

"Graduation came and students set out to fulfill their goals. We were in the middle of the war with the dark lord at the time and a number of students, seeming to believe that his way was right, crossed over to his side." The voice trailed off.

Persephone's mouth fell open. "You don't mean? I mean, surely not. He's a Hogwarts teacher, Remus. Why would Dumbledore hire a death eater? You must have the wrong person."

"I assure you, I do not have to wrong person. Severus Snape was a death eater. Some still seem to think that, given the chance, he would rush back to the dark lord and resume his position. As far as Dumbledore hiring him, he seems to trust him. Actually he has stood up for him on more than one occasion to proclaim his innocence. He never denied that he was a death eater, only declares that he is no longer." Remus stopped and let his words sink in.

"Even if that is true and he is no longer loyal to the dark lord how could Dumbledore allow him to teach children? I mean, the things he must have done." Persephone was growing more annoyed every second.

"I told you, Dumbledore trusts him." Remus repeated.

"Well, I don't. I have no reason to trust him. Regardless of the fact that he's tried to help me. I can't overlook that he aided Voldemort in his, well it was nothing less than a killing spree." Now she had advanced past annoyed right to angry.

"What I should say is, perhaps you should speak to Severus himself about it. What I want to say is I would prefer if you kept your distance from him, just to be safe." Remus stated.

"Oh, I assure you I will be speaking to _Severus_ himself about this." Persephone's voice shook. "And I'm sure he won't be smiling then." She added to herself as an afterthought.

"Well, my dear, it has been a great pleasure speaking with you. However, I'm beginning to get ash in my lungs and I need to be on my way. I'm glad to hear you're having a pleasant time. I will keep in touch and if you need me, you know where to find me." Remus said.

"I know where to find you but I don't believe I'll be sticking my head in a fireplace anytime soon. I tried it once, it didn't agree with me." She smiled at him.

Remus gave a laugh and a small cough. "Would you do me a favor please? Tell Harry Potter I've asked about him?"

"Of course. I need to go now; I have many things to do." Persephone was thinking of only one thing in particular.

"Very well, have a good day and be cautious of Snape please." The last part was added with concern.

"Don't worry about me." She answered with a smile. "Good day."

Remus' face vanished from the fireplace. At once Persephone's smile vanished, replaced with a look of irritation. She was going to get to the bottom of this situation right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone was furious

Persephone was furious! She walked as fast as her feet would carry her. Through the corridors down the stairs that led to the dungeons and to his office.

Stopping outside the door Persephone raised her fist and pounded, announcing her presence.

"Who's there?" came the deep, annoyed reply from inside.

"It's Persephone." her own voice carried annoyance enough to match his.

The door opened to her and she stood face to face with a rather confused looking Snape. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he stepped aside and motioned her in.

Fuming, Persephone entered the room. She paced back and forth in front of Snape's desk two or three times.

"Wrong?!" she turned on him, venom dripping from her voice.

It was then that Snape noticed that her wand was out and pointed in his direction. Now, confused would be an understatement. "Persephone –," he began, but was cut short.

"Shut up and sit down." She gestured with her drawn wand to the seat behind Snape's desk.

Not knowing what else to do Snape slowly made his way to his desk and lowered himself into his chair, keeping one eye on Persephone and the other on her wand.

"Is it true?" She spat, pointing her wand more squarely at the potions master.

"Is what true?" Snape asked, never losing his calm.

"I've heard some rather disturbing news about you and I've come to find out for myself. Now, I want you to, slowly, raise your left sleeve and show me your arm."

Snape let the air escape from his lungs. This was not a conversation he had been looking forward too. Actually, he was surprised it had taken this long; his past wasn't exactly a secret.

"Persephone –," He thought he would try again to explain.

"Your arm." She stated clearly, raising her wand.

Sighing, Snape lifted his arm; he reached across with his other hand and pulled his sleeve up to reveal his forearm.

Persephone gasped. Her wand hand beginning to shake, she spoke, disbelief in her voice. "It is true. What? Are you, a spy?"

Snape had no choice; he resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to share his story with her. "In a manner of speaking." He lowered his sleeve, not wanting to be reminded of that period in his life any longer.

"I'm going to Dumbledore." She spoke, her wand still shaking in her hand.

Slowly Snape rose from his seat. Persephone backed up a few steps. He raised his hands in an effort to show her he meant no harm. "Dumbledore knows."

Persephone's face twisted into a confused frown. "He knows you're spy? He knows you work for _him_?" The last word out of Persephone's mouth dripped with disdain.

"He knows that, in the past, I did work for the Dark Lord. He also knows that I no longer have any connections with him." Snape explained slowly and clearly.

"No, I know he knows that you _did _work for him. But, how do I know you're telling the truth about now? How do we know that you're not just pretending to work for Dumbledore and really working for him?" Words tumbled out of Persephone's mouth.

"You know, because you know _me_." Snape explained. "But if you must have the details in order to trust me again, I will share them with you. I only ask that you keep them to yourself and not divulge them to anyone."

Persephone's breathing slowed and she lowered her wand. "Okay, go ahead. Talk."

"Sit, please." Snape gestured as he resumed his seat.

She considered him for a moment and then took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. Snape began his very long story. Persephone listened carefully. He spoke of his days as a student and before. He talked about Lily Potter, previously Evans, and the fact that she was his first love. He told of his promise to Dumbledore, and himself, to protect Harry, if only for Lily. And he told her of the plan, should the dark lord return (which, it was becoming obvious that was soon to happen), in which he would play spy for Dumbledore.

By the close of the story she was very aware of the man sitting across from her. It was almost as though she was seeing him in an entirely new light. He wasn't just a Hogwarts Professor, no; he was, in fact, in her eyes anyway, a hero. Braver than any man she had ever known.

Persephone was sure she would never have been able to pass herself off as a death-eater while all the time working for Dumbledore. If the dark lord ever returned, this man would live in constant danger of being discovered.

"If you must verify my story," Snape's voice startled Persephone out of her thoughts. "You may inquire with Dumbledore."

"No" Persephone whispered. "I – I'm sorry, I had no idea. I won't question your loyalty again. Never."

"Thank you." was Snape's response. He wanted to relieve the tension that now existed in the room. "Would you care to join me on a walk by the lake?"

"Of course, thank you." Persephone responded. She rose and followed him out the door. She valued their walks and now she felt even more honored to count this man among her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My APOLOGIES

**A/N: My APOLOGIES!! I have no idea how that happened but only half of this chapter got posted last time. Here is the full chapter! I'm so sorry!**

**I do no own anything Harry Potter it all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

"Whats on your mind professor?" Persephone asked as she and Snape walked along the edge of the forbidden forest, on evening, mostly out of sight of the castle.

The words brought Snape out of his thoughts. In all honesty he was thinking of the beautiful, intriguing young woman walking next to him. "I was thinking," he hesitated, slightly. "about you." He finished.

"Ooo, what about me?" Persephone smiled? "Was it my bad habit of always going over time in my class? Or maybe I have something in my teeth." She stopped, suddenly self conscious, her hand going to her mouth. "Do I?"

Snape finally gave in, there was no stopping it this time. She was far too cute not to react too. The smile spread across his face and there was no controlling it.

Persephone stopped in her tracks. "Ha!" Her mouth fell open and she could do nothing but point at the face of the man in front of her. "You're smiling. You're smiling! I can't believe it! You're smiling!" All of a sudden Persephone was like a young girl again. She began to spin in circles with her arms flying in the wind. "I did it!" she cried until she fell to the ground, laughing.

Snape attempted to prevent her fall but it was no use. He stooped down next to where she lay, still smiling.

"No, there is nothing in your teeth." He picked up where they had left off as if nothing had happened. "Actually I was thinking about, your hair." Snape let his eyes travel to her hair. He loved her hair. It always looked so soft, but he had never seen it down. Persephone was known for her French braid.

"My hair" She smiled. "What? You don't' like it?"

"On the contrary, I think it is very beautiful but I find myself wondering what it would look like if it were not in the braid." Snape's eyes found Persephone's.

"Well, then." Persephone said softly, as she reached for her braid and began to unwrap the band and unravel the braid. "I'll show you."

Persephone was halfway through detangling her braid when Snape moved behind her. He reached up and pulled her hands away from her hair. He, then, picked up where she had left off and continued to unbraid the long hair. It was as soft as he had imagined it to be. He ran his fingers through the long strands, separating them.

Chills ran down Persephone's spine. In a million years she had never pictured this scenario. However, that would not stop her from savoring every little tug.

Snape had successfully untangled the entire braid and now he combed through the long, thick hair with his fingers.

Should he, shouldn't he. It was not something he had to ponder long. The decision was made in a second. He reached his right hand around to Persephone's chin and turned her head to face him. He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. His thoughts raced. _What was he doing?_

The thoughts were cut short, however, when Persephone turned fully around to return his kiss. She laced her fingers through his own hair, pulling him closer to her.

Before Snape was fully aware of what was happening he was lying in the grass on top of her as the moon began to rise above them. The sun having long ago disappeared into the horizon.

He pulled away from her kiss to look into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes that now reflected the light from the moon above them. They lay in the shadows of the forest, alone and hidden.

Snape ran his hand over her check. He traced the line of her face with his fingers, continuing down her neck. He let his fingers find their way under the collar of her shirt, pulling it off her shoulder.

Persephone's heart was pounding, as she looked into the intense gaze that now held hers. Her hands shaking, she reached for the buttons on her shirt and began to undo them. Once again Snape's hand stopped her mid venture. He finished what she had started and slid the shirt off her shoulders.

Once more Persephone's hands found a task as she removed the dark cloak the shrouded the potions master. Then, moving onto the shirt beneath, she worked the buttons, one by one, until the shirt hung lose about his chest. He was actually very muscular under all the layers that hid him from day to day.

Snape shrugged out of his shirt and again pressed a lingering kiss to Persephone's lips. He began to kiss her neck and then her chest, his hair tickling her as it fell over the sides of his face.

Persephone closed her eyes and a small sigh escaped her lips.



Snape and Persephone lay together under Snape's long robes. Persephone stared up at the stars, thinking about her evening. What a good evening she had had.

Snape's eyes rested on the young lady next to him. It had been a very long time since he'd had these kinds of feeling for a woman. To gain his love, she had to be very special and Persephone didn't disappoint. Like the young lady who had come before her, she had befriended him when no one else would.

Persephone turned her head to meet Snape's gaze. She smiled a soft smile. Snape smiled back. "You're still smiling." She observed.

"How could I not?" was the simple reply.

"Don't you think we should get back inside?" Persephone asked. "We don't need any students happening upon us in this situation."

"Yes, you are correct." Snape said as he stood and began to dress.

Persephone sat with her knees to her chest still covered in Snape's robes. She watched the man in front of her. She was drawn to him all over again with every move he made.

"Will you be staying the night outside?" Snape asked when he was dressed and Persephone was still on the ground.

"No." She smiled. "Help me up?" she asked as she reached out for his hand.

Snape took her hand in his and lifted her to her feet. His robe fell to the ground, revealing the young lady, lit by the moonlight. He pulled her to him, his hands on the small of her bare back. They shared a kiss under the stars and then Persephone dressed.

They walked hand in hand as far as the lake, choosing not to be too obvious should they meet anyone along the way.

Snape stopped outside Persephone's door. "You can come in if you want." She said, quietly.

"I regret, deeply regret, that I have papers to grade and will have to turn down your, very tempting, offer." Snape said, looking into her blue eyes. "I will see you in the morning." He reached out and let his hand trace her cheek. "Good night." He said quietly, his deep voice almost indiscernible.

"Goodnight, sleep well." Persephone said with a smile. She closed the door behind her and made her way to her bed. She felt like a very young girl as she once again twirled around and fell onto her bed. She would have no trouble sleeping tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to apologize again for the problem with chapter 5. If you didn't get to read the whole thing, it's all there now. **

**I do not own anything Harry Potter, if you recognize it belongs to the gifted story teller, J.K. Rowling.**

**Also, Sorry this chapter is so long compared to the previous ones . . . it just kept coming**

It was almost Christmas, Persephone's favorite time of year. She was even more excited this year, since the Triwizard tournament was being hosted by Hogwarts that meant a ball.

She became more impatient everyday for the event. She only had a problem when she thought of trying to get Snape to dance with her. The thought almost made her laugh out loud. This was going to be a chore.

"It's so beautiful." Persephone mused aloud. She and Snape were having one of their walks and snow had just begun to fall on them.

"You are beautiful." He said looking down at her as they walked. He loved the way the snow lingered in her hair.

"Why thank you." She smiled at him. Now was as good a time as any, she thought. "So-," she began.

"So?" he repeated questioningly.

"Will you be attending the Yule Ball?" she asked, returning her gaze in front of her.

Snape exhaled, he was sure he knew what was coming. "It is mandatory for faculty to attend."

"You make it sound like a chore." Persephone rolled her eyes. "I am so excited. I can hardly wait, just one more week.

"Yes." Was the simple, less than enthusiastic reply she received.

Persephone sighed and rolled her eyes again. It was going to be just as hard as she expected.



Christmas Eve had finally arrived. Persephone turned about in front of her mirror. Her purple dress robes shimmered in the firelight. She took one last look at her hair, a pile of soft Auburn curls on top of her head that fell lightly over her neck. Satisfied, she picked up her wand, slid it into her robes and was just about to walk out the door when there was a knock.

Persephone pulled the door open and was surprised to find Snape standing on the other side. He handed her a single half bloomed rose and offered her his arm. "My I offer myself as an escort to the ball?"

Persephone smiled. She hadn't expected this. She simply thought they would meet in the Great Hall. Happily she accepted the change in plans, and took Snape's arm. ""You may, professor. Thank you."

"You look exquisite" Snape observed as they made their way towards the festivities.

"Thank you." Persephone said through a smile. That was, after all, her goal.

Together they entered the Great Hall. "Poor Professor McGonagall." Persephone stated after they passed her in the entrance hall. It seemed she was attempting to organize the champions for their entrance. "She looks so flustered."

"If the students would simply arrive on time for once, there would be no need to be anxious." Snape observed.

"Oh, I would give them a break. This is a big evening for them, especially for the champions." Persephone and Snape took their places at the large table, reserved for faculty members and officials, located at the front of the room.

"Severus, good evening. Persephone you look lovely." Dumbledore greeted them, a knowing smile appearing on his face for a small instant. Persephone felt her cheeks warm, '_he knows about us'_ she thought.

"Good evening" Snape replied half heartedly.

"Good evening Headmaster, thank you." Persephone smiled at Dumbledore and gave Snape a look that said _"lighten up"_

Not a minute later soft music had begun to play. The four champions and their partners entered the great hall in procession. The also seated themselves near the end of the large table.

Persephone picked up her menu and, after reading it carefully, chose the chicken. Beside her Snape requested Pork Chops. The meal was extremely good but Persephone could not get her mind of dancing. She loved to dance and could hardly wait; she only hoped she would have a partner.

When everyone had eaten their fill Dumbledore stood, asking all to join him. As he did the tables that filled the hall were cleared from the floor and replaced with a stage and band instruments. Persephone smiled at Snape and she was pretty sure she received a small grunt in return.

Persephone watched as the four champions and their dates took their places on the dance floor. The Weird Sisters had appeared on stage and now began to play a rather slow melody. A few seconds later the Champions were spinning about the dance floor and Persephone longed to join in.

Beside her Dumbledore and Madame Maxime, the Beauxbatons headmistress, stepped onto the dance floor and joined the students that were now gathering. Even Igor Karkaroff, the grouch that he seemed to be, had joined the dancing.

Persephone looked at Snape with a small pout on her lips. It seemed that Snape was ignoring her. She wanted very much to dance but she didn't want to annoy him further than what he appeared to be so she simply went back to watching the others.

"Come." Snape sounded defeated as he sighed and offered Persephone his hand a few moments later.

Persephone grinned and accepted his hand eagerly. They joined the throng of people spinning on the dance floor.

"Thank you." Was all Persephone said as they danced. Snape offered her a barely noticeable half smile, however it was gone in a split second

The traditional dance had ended and the students had been enjoying a more lively set of songs by _The Weird Sisters_ for about 20 minutes now. Persephone noticed Snape rubbing his temples next to her. There were other chaperones and they were no longer required to be there. She reached next to her and pulled on Snape's sleeve, nodding her head towards the door. He nodded and Persephone stood to leave with Snape right behind her.

They walked the halls of the castle with no fear of being discovered. The students could not have been pried away from the concert in the Great Hall.

"Thank you for dancing with me. I had a wonderful time." Persephone said, glancing at Snape. "You really are a wonderful dancer."

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself. I enjoyed the time with you." He answered her.

"I think Dumbledore knows about us." Persephone said suddenly remembering the look he had given them.

"He is a very perceptive man; no doubt he is aware of our situation." Snape agreed. It didn't seem to bother him so Persephone didn't give it a second thought.

They had come to a stop outside of Snape's chambers. No wonder Persephone had felt chilly. These dungeons were always cold. Persephone shivered and Snape noticed.

"Come in." He opened the door and allowed her to enter ahead of him. "It's much warmer inside."

He wasn't joking. In the warmth from the fireplace the room was downright cozy, even if it was black and dark and in the dungeons.

He closed the door behind him as he entered. Persephone turned around just as his arms encircled her. "Merry Christmas." He said with a small smile.

Persephone slid her arms around his waist and smiled back. "Merry Christmas to you too." He kissed her forehead and released her.

He moved to his wardrobe where he hung his dress robes. Persephone followed him and waited in the doorway while he removed his shirt. She was always impressed by his muscles.

He went to her and put his arms around her waist. Her hands found his chest as he pulled her forwards. He backed up until he was sitting on the bed and pulled her down onto his lap. Lacing his fingers through her curls, he drew her towards him until their lips met. He lay back and pulled her down on top of him.



Persephone lay in Snape's arms, watching the fire jump and crackle in the fireplace. He traced his fingers down her bare arm enjoying the softness of her skin.

Suddenly Snape leaned across Persephone and retrieved a small package from the bedside table. It was wrapped in shimmering red paper and tied with a silver ribbon. He handed it to her, "Merry Christmas, Persephone."

Persephone Smiled at him as she took the box. "Thank you, yours is in my room." She pulled at the ribbon and it slipped off. She carefully tore the paper away to reveal a black velvet box. Snapping it open her breath caught in her throat.

It was a beautiful Silver charm bracelet. It already had four charms dangling from it, a small wand, a tiny picnic basket, a crescent moon and a tree. Persephone understood the significance of each charm; she especially appreciated the moon and the tree marking the first time they had been together.

"Oh Severus, thank you so much, it's beautiful. I love it." Persephone gushed. "Help me put it on?"

"Snape unhooked the clasp and reattached it around her wrist.

Persephone raised her arm to admire the bracelet. She smiled to herself and turned her head to kiss Snape. "Thank you."

She settled back into his arms, still smiling. They fell asleep in the firelight.

**A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next week. I appreciate Reviews, they encourage me to update faster. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you recognize it it's not mine. It belongs to Ms. Rowling.**

"Blasted, spoiled little brat!" Snape spat as he entered his rooms and slammed the door behind him.

Persephone jolted awake at the sudden noise. "Severus?" She hopped up from the bed and was about to go to him to see what was wrong when he spoke again.

"Potter!"

Persephone rolled her eyes and flopped back down onto the bed. "Now what?" It was amazing how much he seemed to dislike that boy. Then Persephone noticed the clock. "It's three o'clock in the morning."

Snape didn't seem to care at all about the time, he was too busy pacing the floor and fuming. "He's disobedient and careless and he goes wandering the corridors at all hours of the night with seemingly no regard for his own safety. Especially now when he knows someone is conspiring against him. Someone put his name in that cup, Persephone, in an obvious attempt to have him killed! And it seems _he's_ trying to _help_ them! How am I supposed to protect that?!" Snape had stopped pacing and was now staring at Persephone as if she had the answers.

Persephone simply looked at him for a few seconds. "I don't know. If you caught him wandering the halls why didn't you remind him of this yourself?"

"I did not catch him."

She gave him a look as if to say _I don't understand_. He noticed this and began to clarify.

Snape took a breath attempting to calm down. "You didn't hear all the noise? The banging or the yelling? You stirred when I left."

Now she was really confused. Banging and yelling? "I don't remember any banging or yelling and I don't remember you leaving. I must have been tired. And I still am." She added the last part almost as an afterthought, glancing again at the clock.

"In any case, I went to see what was making all the noise. On my way I noticed that someone had been in my office, the torches had been lit and the cupboard door was hanging open. It looked as though whoever it was had been searching it. When I made my way further down the corridor I came upon Filch, ranting idiotically about Peeves and an egg that was making noise."

"An egg making noise?" Persephone thought that it might just possibly be too early for this story.

"Yes, the Triwizard champions egg, the one they got from the dragon." Snape sounded as if this explanation was interfering with his tale.

"Ah, the egg. Hence, Potter?" It was becoming a bit clearer to her now.

"Yes." He continued his story. "At this point, having discovered the source of the commotion, I asked Filch to come with me to help me locate whoever it was that was in my office. Once again he started prattling on about Peeves. During his rant Moody showed up and Filch, bloody idiot, chose to inform him about the intruder in my office. I attempted to put him off the subject, I don't need him in there poking about anymore than he already has been." Snape took a breath, exasperated.

"He has no understanding of the fact that Dumbledore trusts me. He seems to think that because of my past I simply can _not_ _be_ trusted." Snape's annoyance was glaring. "I told him my suspicions regarding my office, that it was a student. I have had some potion ingredients go missing recently and I could only assume that it must have been a student. Now I know."

Persephone interrupted him. "Now you know? Oh, let me guess, Potter?"

"Of course it's him!"

"Severus, why would Harry want to steal from your stores?" She wanted him to think this through before he jumped to conclusions.

"I have no idea but I can assure you it is doubtless against the rules and most likely hazardous."

Picking up where he had left off, Snape continued his story. "Then that condescending Moody had the audacity to tell _me_ to return to bed. Doesn't he know that I have as much right and privilege to be out after hours as he does?"

Persephone was growing tired but she attempted her hardest to pay attention.

"Before I left he pointed out a bit of parchment that he assumed I had dropped. It was not mine however I recognized it at once. It was that blasted map that Potter, Black and . . ." Snape stopped short remembering Lupin was Persephone's godfather, he chose his words more carefully before he started again. "His friends had created. He got to it before I did, however. Apparently deciding that it was, in fact, not mine. Potter owns that map now, along with that wailing egg. He was there in that bloody cloak, I know it!"

"Harry has an invisibility cloak?" Persephone asked surprised, she'd heard they were fairly rare.

"Yes, it belonged to his father." Snape answered her, the hatred in his eyes glowed.

"So why didn't you stay until you found him?" Persephone longed for the end of the story and her return to sleep. This wasn't exactly the first time she'd heard Snape complain about Harry Potter.

"Moody insisted adamantly that potter was not there. He also attempted to threaten me by saying he would make a point to tell Dumbledore that I am the one that is after Potter. I attempted to explain to him that I was merely concerned for Potter's safety, whether anyone believes me or not." Snape rubbed at his temples.

"I believe you." Could she go back to sleep yet?

"Thank you." He came to sit next to her on the bed. "After all that I came back here. Now I can only hope that Potter is safe. I would feel much better if I had some sense of who is out to harm that boy. Besides myself should I discover he is stealing from my stores."

Persephone knelt behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. She felt him loosen up immediately. "I think you should relax and come back to bed." She pulled his hair back and kissed his cheek. He turned his head to look her in the eye and she mouthed a silent _"Please?"_

He laced his fingers through her hair and kissed her. "If not for you I would possibly go mad."

"Oh now, you lasted all that time without me, you'd be fine." Persephone said as she lay back down.

Snape found his side of the bed and lay down. He extinguished the lamps and the room fell dark. His voice broke the silence. "Who is after him, Persephone?" There was much more concern in his voice than she would ever have expected to hear from him regarding Harry potter.

She wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or if he was looking for an answer. She had no idea who could have been behind putting Harry's name in the goblet. Not in the immediate vicinity anyway. She feared that the mastermind of the scheme was someone much more dreadful than any current occupant of Hogwarts. She shuddered.

Beside him Snape felt Persephone tremble. Recently he was finding himself fighting off the same feelings of apprehension that she must be experiencing. Voldemort was behind the attempts on Harry's life, he was sure of it. He could only hope that when he made himself known they were more equipped to fight this time than they had been last time.

**A/N: I know that this chapter doesn't exactly move the story along very much but I wanted to add this bit from the book showing Snape's perspective (or my interpretation of it anyway), since we only got the story from Harry's view. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They encourage me to get the next chapter up more quickly.**

**I'll attempt to get the next one up quicker than I got this one up, as a way to make amends for this chapter not really going anywhere.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter if you recognize it it belongs to Ms. Rowling.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, it felt like it was done, so I stopped. **

**I also want to take this opportunity to thank **_**debjunk**_** for all the reviews and support! You've encouraged me more than you know!**

Persephone was glad today was Saturday. The students would, most likely, be outside or in the library and she could feel fairly safe sneaking down to the dungeons to visit her favorite Professor.

The exact nature of their relationship wasn't exactly public knowledge. Students had, no doubt, seen her and Snape sharing frequent walks but beyond that there was nothing that anyone else knew of, except for maybe Dumbledore. She wondered if some people would believe it even if they _did _know.

She had become quite an expert at maneuvering through the corridors of the castle. She'd even happened upon some "shortcuts" that she frequented.

Casually walking the halls around the dungeons, Persephone made her way to Snape's office. She stopped outside the door and knocked softly.

"What?" was the impatient reply she received.

"Well if you'd like me to leave, I'll go." Persephone said quietly through the door.

Suddenly the door opened to her. Inside Severus was seated at his desk, replacing his wand (he had used it to open the door). He looked rather anxious as he massaged his temple.

"Is everything all right?" Persephone asked, she knew this look, something was bothering him, deeply. And, although often annoyed, he was rarely apprehensive.

"Karkaroff." The reply carried the sound of pure revulsion.

"Karkaroff? The Durmstrang Headmaster? I'm confused." She gave him a quizzical look, hoping he would elaborate.

"He came to my classroom yesterday, during a lesson. It seemed he felt the need to point out something that I myself have already noticed. It was, in fact, his second attempt to do so." Snape rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And that would be?"

"The mark." He looked up at her and brushed a lock of hair off his face. "It's getting darker."

"The mark? The one on your arm? What do you mean Karkaroff is a-,

Snape cut her off "A death eater. Yes. Or he was. He will tell you now that he's one no longer. I'm inclined to believe him. Now he's just a coward." He spoke the last word with utter disgust.

"My word, Hogwarts seems to crawling with death eaters." Persephone replied sarcastically. Suddenly she was serious again. "Wait, darker? But does that mean –," Realization dawned slowly upon Persephone, he eyes filled with fear.

"Yes. That is precisely what it means." Snape clarified her fears.

"But I thought - , I mean, how?" She couldn't seem to form a complete thought. It was all too disturbing."

"I don't know how, but I have an idea. We've known he was alive and regaining strength for some time now. I imagine with the help of that imbecile, Pettigrew, he's planning to attempt to finish what he started the first time." Snape's eyes met Persephone's. Was that fear?

"Do you mean Harry?" she asked to clarify.

"Yes, Potter, for one, along with obliterating muggle-blood from the wizarding community." Snape found this hard to say. His thoughts clouded with worst-case scenarios, involving the deaths of Harry _and_ Persephone and the complete destruction of Hogwarts.

"But if he summons you, what will you do?" Persephone's worst fears were now swimming in her mind also. "If he comes back to power, what will we do?"

"If he summons me, I will go to him." Snape answered matter-of-factly, as Persephone's eyes widened. "If he comes back to power," There was a pause. "We will fight him."

A single tear found its way down Persephone's face. Snape noticed. He rose from his place behind the desk, made his way to her and folded her in his arms. She felt silly for reacting this way but she had no idea of another way to react.

"Please be careful." She whispered into his robes. She took a deep breath inhaling his scent, she loved that smell. Then she whispered again. "I love you."

It felt as though Snape's breathing had stopped. He pulled away from her just enough to look her in the eye. She stared up at him, into his coal black eyes.

"I love you." He answered her back as he brushed a tear from her cheek. "Don't be troubled over me, I'll always come back to you." She buried her head, again, in his robes.

**A/N: I'm thinking the next chapter may be a bit shorter too so I'll try to get the next two up fairly quick. **

**I appreciate all your reviews SO much! They encourage me to write faster! Thank you!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter. If you recognize it, it belongs to Ms. Rowling.**

**I apologize if some things seem slightly **_**off**_** in this chapter, I didn't have my book to check the details. **

Hogwarts had been the host of the Triwizard tournament this year. All the contestants had done exceptionally well. Even young Mr. Potter, and it was still a mystery how he was even chosen.

This afternoon was to be the last challenge of the competition. The Quidditch pitch had been turned into a giant labyrinth, the center of which held the prized cup.

The grounds were buzzing as students, teachers and guests made their way to the site of the challenge. Persephone walked alongside Snape and Dumbledore. Snape was updating Dumbledore on the current condition of his mark. Dumbledore nodded his understanding but rarely spoke. Persephone thought he was most probably trying to imagine what should be done in the event that it became painfully obvious that the dark lord had returned. She shuddered, that was not a thought she cared to entertain.

"Are you cold?" Snape had noticed her shudder beside him.

"No, I just had a chill, that's all." The look that he gave her told her he knew precisely well that that was 'not all' however he chose not to pursue the topic.

They had made it to the stand and found their seats. Snape sat next to Dumbledore and Persephone found a seat next to him. The maze before them was huge. She found herself thinking how glad she was that it was not her who had to endure this trial. She silently wished the contestants luck, especially Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory.

Persephone was brought back to reality by the sound of the rules being announced and then the gunshot that sent the contenders on their way.

The attitude in the air was tense as everyone waited for some sign of what was happening inside. About 20 minutes into it all red sparks exploded above the maze. The crowd let out a universal gasp. Everyone craned to see who was being 'rescued.' It was Fleur Delacour, she seemed very shaken but not severely injured.

Persephone leaned towards Snape to make an observation. "It's all between the boys now." She received a nod in acknowledgement. Rolling her eyes she went back to observing the network of hedges before her.

Thirty minutes later more red sparks shot into the air. This time it was Victor Krum who was being removed from the maze. Pride swelled inside Persephone as she realized that no matter who won now it would be a Hogwarts victory.

The wait seemed like forever. Persephone found herself on the edge of her seat more than once. She had to keep telling herself to relax. She had received another _look _from Snape. She was sure he just wanted to look at her and say "Be still."

"Aren't you excited? Don't you want to know what's happening in there?" She looked at him, maddened by his reserve.

"Obviously. However I am capable of keeping my seat." He stated. Persephone rolled her eyes.

Another ten or fifteen minutes went by with no sign of life, nothing. Not a noise or a spark or anything. She hoped everything was going well.

All of a sudden beside her Snape jumped, his hand flew to his left arm. She felt as though her heart had stopped in her chest. She watched as Snape lifted his sleeve, ever so slightly, to reveal to Dumbledore the darkened mark beneath. Ten minutes later Snape and Dumbledore were still immersed in conversation when a flash of light caught everyone's attention.

There on the ground, just outside the maze was Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory and a dazzling trophy.

The cheers echoed through the grounds, music and shouting drowned out everything.

Suddenly it was extremely evident that something was amiss. Dumbledore was already halfway to the scene. Snape rose quickly, giving Persephone's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, he followed Dumbledore.

Harry was lying across Cedric and he seemed to be crying. It was then that Persephone got a closer look at the situation. She jumped from her seat and ran to join the rest of the faculty.

Cedric's eyes were wide open, staring lifeless into the sky above. Harry was screaming "He's back, he killed him." Persephone felt her blood run cold. If there was any question regarding the moment the mark on Snape's arm had turned to black, all doubts were now expunged. _He was back._

Chaos ensued. There was yelling and screaming. The students and spectators were beginning to pour onto the field and various teachers were attempting to keep them at bay. Cedric Diggory's father was in hysterics, screaming "My boy! My boy!"

Persephone was attempting to assist with crowd control and at the same time trying to grasp what was happening. Suddenly she looked around. Harry was gone.

"Severus!" she shouted, trying to be heard above the din. "Severus!"

At the sound of his name Snape turned. Persephone was attempting to hold off some students and apparently calling his name. "What is it?"

"Where's Harry?"

He spun around, scanning the immediate group. Potter was indeed, gone. He stepped up to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear. The alarm on Dumbledore's face was out of place and very unsettling to Persephone.

Dumbledore started at once for the castle nodding at McGonagall and Snape to follow him. He stopped at Persephone. "Keep your eye on Fudge and come find me when he leaves."

Persephone nodded and immediately heard Fudge's voice calling after Dumbledore. She made her way to him and told him that the Headmaster was needed in the castle and would be available at a later time. She then proceeded to get the students cleared off the field. "I need you all to go back to your common rooms immediately." She directed to the groups gathered near the maze.

Large groups of students began to slowly make their way back to the castle.

"Professor! Professor!" Persephone turned around to find Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley running towards her. "Professor, Harry's gone!"

"I know, Professor Dumbledore went to find him." She explained. "Everything will be all right, don't worry. Please return to your common room." Persephone hoped she was telling the truth. _Everything will be fine._

In ten minutes time the students had all returned to the castle, Cedric's body had been removed and Fudge had finally gone although he was irritated that Dumbledore had disappeared without speaking with him.

Persephone made her way back to the castle and, after inquiring of the portraits, found that Dumbledore and the others were in Moody's office. When she reached the door, it was standing open. Inside she saw Dumbledore, Harry, McGonagall, Snape and another man she had never seen before. It became obvious extremely quickly that he was not a friendly face either.

Snape had the man by the shirt collar with one hand the other hand held his wand firmly into the man's ribs. "Excuse me." He said as he passed Persephone at the door, ushering the man out.

Persephone stepped aside to allow him to pass. "Headmaster?"

"Yes?" Dumbledore seemed distracted.

"I just wanted to let you know that the students have all been sent to their common rooms, and Fudge has left."

"Thank you, Persephone." With his reply Persephone felt at liberty to leave.

As she returned to her chambers she was very confused. She had no idea who that man was that Snape had by the collar and she hadn't seen Moody anywhere.

Persephone fell onto her bed. Her stomach ached. It was now quiet and the day's events poured over in her mind. Fear gripped her. What would happen now?



Persephone jumped at the sudden noise. She must have dozed off for a few minutes. She felt groggy and wasn't exactly sure if she had heard anything or not. Then she heard it again. Someone was knocking on her door.

Persephone dragged herself off the bed and went to open her door. Snape stood on the other side. "Were you asleep?" he asked, his voice calm.

"I expect I was." She answered, still unsure. She stepped aside so that he could enter. "Tea?" she asked, conjuring some before he could answer.

They sat together and enjoyed the tea. Snape told her what had transpired in Moody's office. Persephone couldn't believe that a death eater had been masquerading as a professor for a whole year. It was all so surreal and the future looked bleak.



Persephone felt sick every time she thought back on the events of the past week. Not too mention how she felt when she thought _forward_ on the events that would surely transpire in the near future.

At the end of term banquet Dumbledore chose to make a formal announcement to the student body regarding the return of the dark lord. It had been a rumor, of course, for days. But hearing Dumbledore announce it just made it feel so concrete to Persephone.

Things would never be the same again.

**A/N: Thank you all for your faithfulness to this story. I also appreciate all the reviewers! I write for you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. If you recognize it it belongs to Ms. Rowling.**

**I realize that this is a SUPER short chapter. It probably should have been attached to the end of the last one, but oh well. Hopefully the story will begin to move along a bit in the next few chapters. **

The students poured through the doors as they, very solemnly, trekked along the path to the train.

Persephone stood by her bed and packed the last of her things in her trunk. She would return to London for the summer and be back to Hogwarts next school year.

"May I come in?" Persephone jumped at the voice. She hadn't realized that her door was open.

"Of course you can come in. It's an open invitation." She said to the man in black standing in her doorway.

He walked into the room and came to stand in front of her. Placing his hands on her arms, he spoke, almost whispered. "I've just spoken with Dumbledore and the time has come. I have to go."

Persephone exhaled deeply and looked away. Fear gripped her. She felt Snape's hand on her chin. He lifted her face to look her in the eye.

"I've already told you. I will come back to you." He emphasized every word as though she might not understand. His eyes bored into hers.

The tears came unbidden and as much as she would have liked to stop them it was impossible. Snape understood. He folded her into his arms and held her. They were both acutely aware of the danger he was about to face but neither one mentioned it.

Once again he pulled back just enough to look her in the eye. "I love you. It won't be long before we're together again." He managed a small half-smile. Persephone smiled at this, she could never resist his smiles, they were so rare.

"I love you. Don't you forget I'm waiting for you. You better come back."

He simply nodded, turned and walked to the door. He allowed himself one last look at this woman who had so thoroughly stolen his heart. He promised himself he would be back.

Persephone watched as He disappeared through her door.

"Please let him be safe." She whispered into the air. She then resumed her packing, her clothes becoming damp with her tears.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and especially for your reviews! Have a wonderful day!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter

**A/N: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. If you recognize it, it is the property of Ms. J. K. Rowling. **

It had been a month since school had ended and a month since Persephone had heard from Snape. Every new day without word was like agony. Her nights were filled with terrible dreams of him being tortured and killed for his betrayal. Almost every night she would wake up drenched in cold sweat and crying. What wouldn't she give now for one of Snape's sleeping draughts?

Remus had contacted her, telling her about an organization that Dumbledore had plans to reinstate, one that he had formed during the first war against Voldemort. The _Order of the Phoenix_ he had called it. Remus told her of Dumbledore's wish that she join the fight. _Anything,_ she thought, to give her something to do.

Her introduction to the Order would take place at the home of Sirius Black. Persephone had heard much about this man, even met him once at the very beginning of summer break, when she had gone to see Remus. His home was called Grimmauld Place and it was located in London. Persephone ran over the directions in her head as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a thin blue sleeveless sweater. She let her hair hang (as she did so often since Snape had mentioned how much he liked it that way.) pulling only half of it back in a clip.

Persephone slid her wand into a pocket on the inside of her black blazer and headed out her door. She hailed a cab, telling the driver the directions, she sat back and waited, wondering what she would learn at tonight's meeting.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of a row of townhouses. Persephone paid the driver and climbed out to stand on the street. She waited until the cab had gone, removing a small paper from her pocket she reread the address. Concentrating on the address she watched a house appear in front of as if from nowhere. She tore up the paper with the address on it and went to the door. She knocked.

"Hello! Come in, come in." The red haired woman who answered seemed like she could possibly lay slightly off the caffeine.

Persephone smiled, half to be polite and half out of amusement. "Hi, I'm Persephone McAllen. Remus Lupin is my God-father."

As if on cue Lupin appeared in the hallway behind the red haired woman. "Persephone! Welcome, it's so good to see you." He extended his arms and Persephone was folded in a hug.

She felt less frightened just being near Remus. He truly was like a father to her. Especially in the wizarding world, he was the only "family member" who understood her.

Remus proceeded to introduce her to the red haired woman who had greeted her at the door, Molly Weasley. They made their way to a small kitchen where she was introduced to Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband, two more men, Mundungus Fletcher and Dedalus Diggle, a rather young looking witch by the name of Nymphadora Tonks and another man whose name was Kingsley Shacklebolt. She was also reacquainted with Sirius Black.

Molly Weasley worked on dinner while the others sat at the table discussing various aspects of their current situation. Persephone made her way to where Molly worked and offered her services. They spoke of cooking, their families (Molly had a few children at Hogwarts, Persephone remembered each one of them very well), and sparingly, about the war. It seemed to Persephone that Molly would rather not think on it. She couldn't blame her. If Persephone could forget about it for a while, she would, gladly.

The sound of the door chime broke into their conversation. "Oh, dear, would mind to go answer that. It's safe, if they can find the house they're on our side."

"Of course." Persephone smiled and grabbed a towel to dry her hands on as she headed to open the door. She reached the door and turned the knob, expecting to see yet another new face.

Persephone's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the man in front of her. She looked him up and down for a full five seconds before she moved. When reality finally struck her she could do nothing else, she flung herself at him, tears pouring from her eyes. His strong arms encircled her and she inhaled deeply as he kissed her head. They stayed this way for some time before either of them spoke.

"I thought you were dead." She said sounding muffled with her face buried in his shirt.

"No." he laced his fingers through her hair and pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "I told you I'd come back." This is what he said. What he was thinking, if he were honest, was that there were moments in the past month that he himself wondered if he would ever see her again. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he kissed her forehead, and then he found her lips.

Persephone savored every little touch. She had missed him more than she thought and that was saying something.

"Persephone, who is it?" Remus called from the kitchen.

Persephone and Snape quickly released each other and Persephone dried her eyes, hoping that the fact that she had crying was not evident. No one knew of her and Snape's relationship and she didn't want them to find out like this, especially Remus.

Lupin appeared in the hallway. "Ah, Severus. You are alive." He observed.

"I am." That voice, Persephone missed that voice. She longed to just be held, blast this meeting!

"We hadn't heard from you in so long we were beginning to wonder. Persephone I'd wager you were surprised to find him at the door." Lupin said.

"Yes, very." Was all Persephone could say, looking at Snape.

"Come in then. Tell us what's happening on the other side." Remus started toward the kitchen as he spoke.

Snape squeezed Persephone's hand for half a second and followed.

"Snivellus!" was the greeting Snape received from Sirius.

Snape glared at him and for a second Persephone thought he might whip out his wand and blast Sirius to the other side of the room. However, instead, he simply took his seat.

Molly and Persephone then served the food and took their seats to listen to Snape's report.

More than once Persephone had to remind herself to breath. She couldn't believe the things that he had seen and done and still managed to remain undercover. Relieved, was barely even scratching the surface of how she was feeling tonight.

After dinner Persephone helped Molly clean up and then, leaving the rest to their discussions, she went to have a better look at the house. It was very large. She found a room with a small sofa and sat down. All of a sudden it felt as though a huge weight had lifted off of her. She lay down and quietly thanked the air for the return her love.

About two hours later Snape made his way down the hallway towards the door. He had wanted so badly to see Persephone again before he left but she had disappeared after dinner and he had no idea where she was.

He was passing by a doorway on his right when something caught his eye. He looked into the room and found what he was longing for. Persephone was asleep on a small couch inside the room.

He wanted desperately to hold her but she looked so peaceful that he decided against waking her. He simply conjured a blanket and pulled it over top of her. He was just leaving the room when she stirred.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Am I dreaming?" She asked sleepily.

"Not at all" he came back into the room and perched himself on the edge of the sofa beside where she lay.

"Are you leaving?" she asked as she sat up.

"I was. I wanted to see you but I didn't want to wake you." He explained as he brushed a lock of hair off her forehead.

"Come to my place?" she said as she placed a hand on his leg. "Wait outside for me. I have to tell Remus and Molly goodnight."

He covered her hand with his. "Of course. I'll be outside." He gave her hand a small squeeze, rose off the sofa and left the house.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter

**A/N: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter. If you recognize it, it belongs to Ms. Rowling!**

**I really like this new feature that tells me how many visitors my story has had and where everyone is from. I'm amazed at how many countries are represented here (Eighteen so far)!!**

**I just have to leave a quick note. If you're from Ireland and you're reading this, let me just tell you I'm very jealous! I've always wanted to visit there; it looks like a beautiful country!**

**Also, I appreciate the reviews that I do receive so much! I would love to hear from others, though. If you like it (or if you don't) I would love to hear from you! Thanks!!**

Persephone found her way back to the small kitchen and said goodnight to its remaining occupants.

"Goodnight, Persephone, it was so nice to meet you." Molly said as she shuffled over to Persephone and gave her hands a squeeze.

"It was nice to meet you too, Molly." Persephone smiled.

"Persephone, I thought you left ages ago." Remus observed from where he and Sirius still sat at the table.

"Oh no, I was wandering about." She turned to Sirius, "And fell asleep on your sofa."

"You must have been very tired, I don't believe there's comfortable surface in this house." Sirius sounded truly surprised.

"I slept wonderfully." Little did he know how accurate this was. It was the first time in weeks that she had been able to sleep without a nightmare. "But now I'm going to go home to my own bed."

Remus stood and hugged Persephone. "Good night."

"Good night Remus, Sirius." Persephone was just turning to go when Sirius spoke again.

"Snivellus just left, watch yourself out there." There was a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Watch myself?" Persephone's eyes traveled back and forth between Remus and Sirius, a small uncomfortable laugh escaping her lips. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Sirius clarified. "We're not so convinced where his loyalties lie yet."

"Why do you say that?" This was not a discussion Persephone had anticipated. "The man just sat here for hours, telling you all he knows about our enemy."

"The man's a death eater Persephone. Once a death eater, always a death eater." It didn't seem Sirius trusted Snape at all.

"Don't you believe in 'innocent until proven guilty', Sirius?" She questioned, she was beginning to get irritated.

"I do, but he was proven guilty."

Persephone looked at him. "So were you Sirius, if I remember correctly. However no one here is questioning where your loyalties lie."

"No." Sirius didn't seem to know what to say. "Why are you defending him so adamantly?"

Persephone was taken off guard by the question. She faltered for a half a second before she found her voice. "Well, you only have to see him once a week. When school starts I'll be with him everyday, living with him. I would appreciate it if I could trust him and know that the people whose opinions I value also trust him. Dumbledore trusts him, isn't that enough for you?"

"Dumbledore is an amazing wizard but he is an old man who may not see what is right in front of him." It was beginning to dawn on Persephone that Sirius just did not want to trust Snape.

Persephone nodded. "Well, I do have to go. I'll remember what you've said. Good night."

"Good night and be careful out there." Sirius said as he took a drink from the cup in front of him.

Remus walked Persephone to the door and she hoped that Snape had waited out of sight. After the discussion she had just had she didn't feel like explaining her relationship status to her god-father.

"Sirius and Severus never got along in school and while he may not be totally justified in his opinions." Remus paused. "They may be worth taking into consideration."

"So you don't trust him either?" Persephone lowered her voice hoping that Snape was out of earshot, she hadn't seen him when they came outside.

"I didn't say that." Remus answered. "I simply think, during these times, caution is warranted."

Persephone gave Remus another hug. "I'll be careful. Goodnight." Remus went back inside the house and closed the door.

Persephone stood on the doorstep and scanned the street. Then she saw Snape step out of the shadows of some trees across the street. She bounded down the steps and across the street practically throwing herself at him. Snape stumbled backwards a few inches before quickly regaining his stance. He pulled her behind the tree, to his previous hiding place, and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I've been having the most terrible dreams! Come on." She pulled at his arm and they reemerged onto the street. Persephone waved down a passing cab. Snape gave her a look as though he was unsure of getting in but she just smiled at him and pulled him in behind her.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of Persephone's flat. She paid the driver and they exited the car.

"It's very . . ." Snape searched for the word "Muggle."

"Looks can be deceiving." She smiled at him. She silently wished that Sirius would consider this. "The lady I rent from is a witch but she likes to keep up appearances in the town." Persephone explained as she slid her key into the lock, opened the door and entered the building.

Snape followed her up the stairs. She tapped her wand on the doorknob and it clicked and opened.

It was a nice flat, rather small, consisting of a total of three rooms: A Living room/kitchen combination with a bath on one side and a bedroom on the other separated from the living room by French doors.

Persephone removed her blazer and hung it by the door. "Would you like some tea?" She was already in the kitchen filling the kettle with water. She had just placed it on the stove top when Snape caught her arm and spun her around.

"I missed you." He said quietly, as he moved his hands to her face.

Persephone's heart began to pound. It seemed as though it had been so long since she'd seen him or felt his touch. It was almost like the first time all over again. Her stomach fluttered as Snape bent and kissed her lips.

He turned them around and backed her through her small living room until she felt her bed behind her. She lay back on the bed and Snape lowered himself on top of her. "I love you." He whispered as he continued to kiss her.

On the stove the forgotten tea kettle began to whistle. It would wait.

**A/N: As always . . . Reviews are desired and highly appreciated! Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. If you recognize it then it belongs to Ms. Rowling.**

**I'm so sorry it's taken to long to update this time . . . **

Persephone was jolted awake by the sound of a scream. Besides her Snape was stirring uneasily, it was his voice that had woken her. He cried out again and Persephone began shaking him in an effort to wake him.

"Severus! Severus, wake up." She pleaded. Shaking him

Suddenly her arm was being crushed in a vice like grip and Snape's wand was at her throat. "Severus! It's me! It's Persephone!" She said, her voice and eyes were filled with panic.

Immediately she was released. There was a look of horror on Snape's face "I apologize, did I hurt you?"

"No" she lied, rubbing her arm. The fear was still evident in her eyes. Truthfully she was pretty sure she'd have a nice size bruise. She knew he was strong but she hadn't realized he was _that_ strong. _And did he sleep with his wand? _She thought.

"What's wrong?" She was slowly calming down. "You cried out. What were you dreaming about?"

Snape took a deep breath and looked away from her. He had never wanted her to find out what had gone on while he was with Voldemort and he certainly hadn't planned on telling her. Of course he also hadn't planned on having a nightmare and waking her up with his screaming.

"Severus?" she asked again.

He met her eyes and braced himself. He was going to tell her. "While I was away the dark lord sent me on an assignment. His desire was for me to contact a particular group in an effort to turn them to his side." He spoke very slowly making sure she understood each word. He had no intention of repeating himself. "I never actually got the chance to speak with them. When I got there it was apparent that Dumbledore had already been. They had made their decision to join him, us." He clarified.

Throughout all of this Persephone kept her eyes glued to him, they glistened with threatening tears and concern.

"I went back to inform the dark lord of the situation. He had never taken negative information well and I was fully aware of what I was returning to." Snape swallowed before he continued. "The dark lord is known for his 'shoot the messenger' attitude."

Persephone's eyes grew wide. "What did he do to you?" There was dread in her voice.

"He is very skilled at the _cruciatus_ curse." Snape watched her reaction. He truly wished this had never come up.

Persephone's eyes filled with tears that proceeded to spill down. "You have to stop going." She sobbed. "You have to tell Dumbledore you can't do it anymore."

"I can't do that. You know that. The information I provide is vital to the Order." Snape's heart ached for her.

"He's going to kill you." The tears were now streaming down her face.

"Then I will die making a difference and not cowering in a corner." He said quietly as he rested his hand on her cheek and wiped at her tears with his thumb.

This was too much for her. She broke down and began to sob, shaking her head.

Snape reached out and pulled her close to him. "It will be alright. I'll be fine." He smoothed her hair with his hand, his voice calming her. "Come now, sleep." He lay back down drawing her down with him. She clung to him and attempted to relax. It seemed like hours before sleep finally claimed her.



Despite the events of the previous night Persephone woke early. Snape lay next to her still asleep. Deciding to get up she took a quick shower and made her way to the kitchen.

Snape awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through the air. The French doors that separated the living room/kitchen from the bedroom were closed but he could hear Persephone moving around.

He climbed out of bed and pulled on his pants. Opening the doors he entered the living room area. He watched as Persephone was busying herself at the stove. He often wondered why she didn't use more magic when doing simple everyday tasks. He assumed it had to do with the fact that she was raised in a muggle home and that's what she was used to.

Persephone felt his eyes on her a turned around. "Good morning." She smiled at him. "Tea?"

That smile. He adored that smile. How he lived without seeing it everyday he didn't know. It was definitely not easy.

"Yes, please." He made his way to her and wrapped her in his arms. Persephone snuggled against his chest. Her hair tickled slightly as it brushed his skin. He kissed her head and inhaled deeply. Her hair smelled amazing. She looked up at him and he kissed her lips. There was that smile again.

"Actually, I'm going to shower before that tea, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Persephone pulled a towel out of the small closet in the bathroom and handed it to him. "Enjoy."

When Snape emerged from the bathroom Persephone had a cup of tea ready for him. He had just sat down to eat when he felt a familiar sensation crawling up his arm. _Not now _he thought, _I've only had one night!_ Snape looked down at the darkening mark on his left arm. He had no choice.

"Persephone," he hesitated. "I have to go."

She spun around from where she stood piling food onto his plate. "What?" she didn't need an answer, her eyes went immediately to the dark spot on his arm.

Snape could see the tears forming in her eyes. He crossed the room to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I'll be alright." He whispered. He released her and made his way to the bedroom to get dressed.

Not five minutes later he was fully dressed and once again standing in the living room holding Persephone. "I have to go." He bent and kissed her, a lingering kiss. Then with a _crack_ he was gone.

Persephone could control it no longer. She collapsed onto her sofa and cried. After the story he had told her last night she was afraid she would never see him again.

**A/N: I appreciate your reviews and the good response I've been getting. **

**I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up in less time than this one took. **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter

**A/N: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. If you recognize it then it belongs to Ms. Rowling. **

**Once again, I'm sorry for the time it took to update. Holiday weekend, you know. **

**I also appreciate all the reviews! I get so excited when I get them!**

It had been a week since Snape had left and Persephone hadn't heard from him once.

She spent most of her time with Remus and Sirius at Grimmauld place, discussing events and meeting various order members.

The Weasley family had also become an almost permanent fixture at Grimmauld place.

Molly spent much of her time attempting to clean the house and rid it of all its dark items. For this she had enlisted the help of her four youngest children. Persephone loved the Weasley's and often volunteered to help clean.

Even in the circumstances they were currently living in there was often laughter at Grimmauld place. Usually thanks to the Weasley boys and more specifically to Fred and George. Persephone enjoyed interacting with her students outside of Hogwarts, it felt more like friendship than teacher/student relationships. Especially with Fred and George and more specifically George, they seemed to have a great deal in common.

Dumbledore had shown up Friday for a report. When he was ready to leave he had asked Persephone to walk him out. "I've heard from Severus."

Persephone nearly choked, she hadn't been expecting this. "Is he alright?" She asked.

"He is fine and he asked me to tell you that he has been well and safe." Dumbledore told her as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Safe?" She questioned. "He's not safe, he'll never be safe. Albus," Persephone's voice became quiet. "He's going to kill him one day, I know it."

"Then he will have died a hero." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. "Persephone you should take pride in the fact that you are being courted by a man, who I am sure, is the bravest I've ever met."

"Yes, I know." Persephone agreed, soberly.

"In fact how he was sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor is something I will never understand." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Of course, don't tell him I said that."

This caused Persephone to smile. "If I told him that he would have my head. To be in the same house as that _'spoiled little brat, Potter'_? Never."

"Ah yes. Well, now I must go. Good evening." Dumbledore stepped outside the door.

"Good evening, Professor." She closed the door behind him and made her way back into the kitchen. She was glad to have some news about Snape but that didn't stop her from worrying about him.



It was Tuesday evening and time for the next Order meeting. Persephone, Molly and Ginny had fixed dinner, with the reluctant assistance of Ron, Fred and George as well.

The youngest of the Weasley's were shooed from the kitchen for the meeting. Molly was extremely protective of her children and would have liked to have made Fred and George leave as well but Arthur had reminded her that they were now of age and it was up to them if they wanted to offer their assistance.

Persephone listened to the new reports of Voldemort's movements throughout the country. Snape was not present at this weeks meeting and there was no word on or from him.

After the meeting she and George had a game of Wizards Chess. She was just learning how to play and despite assistance from Fred, lost miserably.

"Professor they played you." Ron said with a smirk as she and George cleaned up the board.

"Shut up, Ron." Fred said from his spot on an ottoman behind Persephone's chair.

Persephone looked at Ron and then at George. "What do you mean?" she asked and then added "And you can call me Persephone while we're not at school, I don't really feel like a professor just now. Just remember to call me Professor at Hogwarts."

She'd already managed to get Fred and George and even Ginny to call her by her name. However, she seemed to have to keep telling Ron again and again.

Back to the matter at hand. "Now explain yourself."

"Nothing at all Persephone, he's just running on at the mouth again." George said eyeing Ron.

"Sorry George, she has to know." Ron said. "Fred directed you to lose, on purpose."

"What?!" She spun around to where Fred sat. "You did what?"

"You're dead now, Mate!" Fred said as Ron took off running and he disappeared with a _crack_. George following.

"See now, that's what happens when you're part of the Weasley family." Ginny observed from a seat in the corner where she had been observing the game.

"Well that's . . . sweet" Persephone smiled. "They think of me as part of the family."

"Of course we do! You're here so often it's like you are family!" Ginny said.

Persephone felt her insides warm at this statement. Actually she did feel like family around these people, the Weasley's, Remus even Sirius. Although she still had reservations regarding him and his mistrust of Snape.

From somewhere in the house they heard Ron yelling at Fred and George followed shortly after by Molly also yelling at Fred and George.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Once again I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I'll try and do better, I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! It's been a crazy couple weeks. We were in the path of Ike (way inland though, OK) and we had some crazy rain and wind and my phone line went out. (I have a dial-up connection) so I had to have it repaired. **

**Then my Son turned two so I was preparing for a party and I'm am FINALLY ready to post this chapter! **

**Again I am so so so so so so sorry!!**

Two more weeks passed with no word at all. Persephone's nightmares had returned and she wasn't exactly getting the sleep she needed.

Then one evening the front door of Grimmauld place flew open. "Where's Persephone?" the voice sounded urgent.

Before Remus had the chance to come get her Persephone rushed into the hall, immediately fearing the worst. Dumbledore stood, seemingly out of breath, all sparkle gone from his eyes.

Dread hit Persephone square in the chest. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"You need to come with me right now." Dumbledore said motioning Persephone to him.

She rushed to his side and he swept her out the front door. Checking the street to make sure no one was around, Dumbeldore pulled Persephone too him and with a _crack _ they disappeared.

Remus stared after them thoroughly confused.

Persephone found herself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, her fear deepening. Dumbledore had already started guiding her to the end of the ward. A screen had been set up around a bed in the far left hand corner of the room.

Madame Pomfrey appeared from behind the screen. She looked relieved to see Persephone. "Oh good, he's been asking for you. But he's not conscious yet."

"What?" Persephone rushed to the man in the bed on the other side of the screen. "What happened?" She directed her question at Dumbledore as she took Snape's hand. He lay uneasily, writhing slightly, on the bed.

"We don't know for sure what happened." Dumbledore attempted to explain. "He arrived in my office via the floo network and collapsed immediately. He's been this way ever since. He's been unconsciously asking for you. I think you should speak to him. I must go talk to Poppy." Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey disappeared through the door to her office leaving Persephone with Snape.

Persephone squeezed his hand. "Severus." She spoke just above a whisper. "Severus, can you hear me?"

"Persephone." The name sounded strange, his voice was quiet and strained.

"Severus, I'm here." Tears had begun to form in her eyes. "Severus, please open your eyes."

She felt him squeeze her hand. Then, looking up, she noticed his eyes flutter open. "Persephone." He whispered again, this time, however, he was conscious of her presence.

"Oh, Severus." She directed her voice towards the office. "Madame Pomfrey! Albus! He's awake!"

"Persephone." His voice brought her attention back to him. It hurt her to see him like this. She had never seen him so vulnerable.

She reached out and brushed his hair back off his face. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey had reappeared and she was pouring a yellow potion into a small flask for Snape to drink.

"Severus, can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Not now, let him drink this potion." Madame Pomfrey had stepped up next to Snape and was slowly pouring the potion into his mouth.

Two hours later Persephone sat next to Snape's bed and watched him sleep. The potion that Madame Pomfrey had given him had calmed him and enabled him to sleep still and sound.

"Tea?" Dumbledore had stepped up beside Persephone, and offered her a cup placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She said rather absently, taking the tea and sipping it.

"He'll be fine now Persephone. He's only resting." Dumbledore was attempting to comfort her.

"He'll be fine now. Until he has to leave here and go back to Voldemort and then how do I know that next time you come to the door looking for me it won't be to tell me that he's dead and not just injured?" Persephone's voice rose as she spoke until she was almost yelling.

"Severus knows very well the risks and without him we would not be where we are now." Dumbledore remained calm, as always.

"Will the two of you be arguing much longer? If so would you be so kind as to remove yourselves while I sleep?" The voice startled both Persephone and Dumbledore.

Returning back to his side, Persephone took Snape's hand and kissed him softly. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel fine. Tired, but fine." He squeezed her hand as a way to reassure her that he truly did feel fine.

"Are you able to fill us in on how you came to be in your current condition?"

Snape looked at Dumbledore, he moved to a sitting position and then, stealing a hesitant look at Persephone, he began his tale.

"I was sent on an assignment by the dark lord. I never made it there I was ambushed by aurors."

"Where you seen?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"No, I was not. That is one good thing about the Death Eater masks. I was being attacked from all sides. The only choice I had was to retreat and I barely managed that. When I made it back the dark lord was . . . unhappy with my results. He made it a point to relay that unhappiness, thoroughly." Snape looked at Persephone. She was staring at the floor looking a mix between terrified and disturbed.

He continued his story. "The last thing I remember from there was being shoved into the floo and someone yelling. I woke up in the fireplace at my house. I barely had enough strength to pull myself up and get to your office. I remember nothing else until I woke up just now."

"But you are well now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I feel perfectly normal now."

"It seems Madame Pomfrey is a genius." Persephone said, finally speaking up.

"Not I." Madame Pomfrey said from her place at the foot of the bed. "I simply gave him the potion that he left for me in case this ever happened. He's the genius."

Persephone looked from Madame Pomfrey to Snape. "You left her a potion? You knew this might happen?"

"Headmaster, if I may speak to Persephone alone?" Snape said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Of course, Severus." Dumbledore agreed. "Poppy would you accompany me?"

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey stepped into her office and closed the door.

Snape looked at Persephone, who was still looking slightly betrayed. He nodded his head towards the bed and Persephone sat down next to him. "It was just a precaution." He said as an attempt to defend himself.

"Well it's a good thing you did." She said.

"Now. We need to talk."

Persephone looked up at him. "Yes?"

"What happened isn't Dumbledore's fault and he is not making me go. I go because I want to, because I know that I can make a difference in this fight."

"I know that. I just worry about you." She said looking away.

"I know." He tipped her head up toward his and kissed her. "Now, I have to go before I'm missed. But I will see you at the next order meeting."

"Promise?" Persephone asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"I promise to strive my hardest."

"Alright." Persephone gave in.

"Walk with me to my office?" He asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Of course." Persephone took his hand and they made their way to Snape's office. He left her with a long lingering kiss and stepped into the fireplace. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Please be careful."

He was just about to drop the powder when Persephone's voice stopped him.

"Severus."

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're my hero."

His face softened as he looked at her. "Knowing that you feel that way is more than enough incentive to make it back to you in one piece. I'll see you Tuesday." With that Snape dropped the powder.

The last thing Persephone heard was his voice requesting 'Spinner's End.' She took a deep breath and began her journey back to the hospital ward.

"Headmaster, may I speak with you?" she asked sticking her head in Madame Pomfrey's office door.

"Of course." Dumbledore joined her outside the office.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I know it's not your fault. And I know that you couldn't keep him away if you tried. I'm sorry." She offered a small smile.

"It is of course no concern, you are forgiven. You were upset." He was so understanding, Persephone felt even worse.

"Now I need to get back, and attempt to explain what happened." Persephone felt like rolling her eyes.

"Allow me to escort you?" Dumbledore asked, offering her his arm.

"Thank you." She took his arm and with a _crack_ they were gown. Seconds later Persephone found herself on the curb outside Grimmauld place. Dumbledore spoke.

"He's a very intelligent man, Persephone, he'll understand."

Persephone knew he was referring to Lupin's reaction to the news of her and Snape. "I know, he's wonderful. It's everyone else I'm worried about."

"It will be fine. Goodnight." Then another _crack_ and he was gone.

She took a deep breath, turned the door knob and entered the house.

**A/N: I promise to try to get the next chapter up in MUCH MUCH less time than this one took!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: If you recognize it then it belongs to the talented Ms. Rowling!**

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry! I really don't have an excuse except for good old fashioned writer's block! I BEG your forgiveness and hope you'll accept this chapter as a token of my apology. Thank you.**

It was very quiet. Persephone had no idea what time it was, only that it was dark outside. She made her way down the hall until she finally caught the sound of voices coming from the kitchen.

Remus and Sirius were still up and they sat, talking quietly, at the kitchen table. Persephone poked her head through the door frame. "Excuse me?"

Both men jumped at the sudden noise.

"Persephone! Is everything all right?" Remus questioned coming to stand in front of her.

"Yes, everything is fine. May I speak with you?" The last part was directed solely at Remus.

"Of course. Excuse me Sirius." Remus gestured for Persephone to walk ahead of him and they found a small parlor to talk in.

"Persephone?" Remus asked once they were inside.

She spun around to face him, having to look up quiet a bit as he was at least a foot taller than she. "I have to tell you something but I have to ask that you don't say anything until I'm finished. Please?"

Thoroughly confused, he agreed.

"Dumbledore came to get me this evening because S . . . Snape had been injured." She stole a hesitant glance at him, Nothing. So far, so good.

"He was sent on an assignment for the Death Eaters and was ambushed by aurors. He barely made it out only to be subject to punishment when he returned for not fulfilling his mission. He made it to Dumbledore but was in serious condition. Dumbledore came for me because he, Snape, was asking for me." Still no response. "He loves me. And I love him."

At this point Persephone stopped and looked at Remus, giving him silent permission to react. She mentally braced herself for what was surely to come.

He looked at the floor and then back at Persephone before he spoke. "Is he well now?"

The question took her totally off guard. She had expected to be berated for falling for such a man and instead he was showing concern for him. Dumbledore was right. He was a good man and Persephone was extremely grateful to have him to confide in.

"He's fine now. He was cured by a potion that he himself had left in the event that something like this would happen. He told me that he would do his best to make it to the meeting on Tuesday." She paused, unsure of what to say next.

"I told you because I thought you should know. However I'm not so sure about how everyone else will take it, especially Sirius." She took a breath. "Remus he's not a traitor. If you only knew. He must be the bravest man I've ever known." Her voice trailed off.

"I will deal with Black." Remus assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everyone else? They're up to you. Good luck." He smiled down at her.

"Thank you so much. You made that much easier than I expected."

"Persephone, I love you like a daughter and I know you. You're an intelligent person and I trust your judgment. Even when you tell me you're in love with Severus Snape." A small smile appeared on his mouth. Persephone couldn't help but smile back.

"I only ask one thing." He continued. "He is a spy, and he has a very dangerous job. Please be careful?"

"I will. Thank you." She felt relieved to have told him her secret.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped her in a hug. "You're very welcome." He said kissing the top of her head.

Sirius appeared in the doorway. "I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Remus released Persephone and turned to Sirius. "Yes everything is fine. Dumbledore simply needed Persephone's particular talent for something."

Persephone looked at him and he saw a silent _thank you_ in her expression.

"Well, I'm not sure what time it is but I know it's late and I really should get home." Persephone said looking at both of them.

"It is very late." Sirius agreed. "You should stay here. We have plenty of rooms. The Weasley's stay all the time, they're here now."

"Yes, why don't stay?" Remus joined the attempt to persuade her to stay the night.

Persephone had to admit that she really would rather just crash at Grimmauld Place then have to go all the way home. Not too mention that there was no one else at home and she really didn't feel like being alone. The thought of waking up to a house full of people, including George, Fred, Ron and Ginny, who were always good for a few laughs, settled it for her.

"I would love to stay. Thank you very much Sirius." She smiled at him.

"Remus why don't you show her to a room? I'm going to clean up the kitchen and go to bed myself." Sirius suggested, already starting back the way he came.

"Of course, but would you mind waiting for me? There's something I wanted to talk to you about. I'll be back in a minute."

"Certainly, I'll be in the kitchen." Sirius answered his question as Remus and Persephone began to walk up the hallway towards the stairs.

Remus lead Persephone to a room a few flights up. She thought that the house seemed to go on forever.

The two said good night and Persephone found the bed. She barely noticed anything else about the room. She hadn't realized how tired she'd been, and it seemed she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Thank you for your faithfulness and I love reading all your reviews! **

**I'm afraid I'm jinxing myself as I continue to tell you that I'll try to be quicker and yet I never am. So, this time I'm just going to say . . . I'll do my best! **

**Have a great day everyone and Thanks for reading!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. If you recognize it it belongs to Ms. Rowling. **

**Hi everyone! I hope you're doing all doing well. Here's the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying this story . . . I'm trying my hardest . . .**

Persephone awoke to the sounds of People. Once again the place was crowded.

She made her way downstairs towards the kitchen and could hear George and Sirius arguing about a game of Wizard's Chess. Molly was in the kitchen trying to get Ron to help her and Ginny make breakfast. When she entered the kitchen she saw that George and Sirius were flanked by Fred and Lupin.

"Watch out for them, Sirius, they cheat!" Persephone pointed out.

"Persephone!" George acknowledged her and then returned his attention to Sirius. "Don't listen to her. She's just a sore loser.

"Persephone, hi!" Ginny said. "Do you want some tea?"

Already on top of it, Molly handed Persephone a cup of tea. "Remus told us you stayed last night after you got back. Was everything alright?"

Molly's concern touched Persephone, however she wasn't quite ready to share the entire truth with everyone just yet. "Yes, Dumbledore just needed my help with something."

Persephone glanced back to the chess game, her eyes met Sirius' and she knew from the momentary look of disgust on his face that Lupin had informed him of her relationship with Snape. She offered him a small half smile but he returned his attention to the game.

"Now Persephone, why do you say they cheat?" Lupin asked apparently not noticing the exchange between her and Sirius.

Grateful for a change in conversation Persephone answered. "I played George the other day with Fred's _help_ and lost. Then Ron told me that Fred had actually directed me to lose so George would win."

"Have to be loyal to your brother, lass." Fred said squeezing her shoulders as he moved behind her to get a cup of tea.

Persephone rolled her eyes and gave Lupin a pointed look. The small group gathered around the chess board had a laugh, except for Sirius. He didn't seem to be in a laughing mood.

The rest of the day proceeded smoothly and quietly. Molly enlisted the help of her kids, and Persephone volunteered to, once again, tackle the cleaning of Grimmauld place. Sirius of course didn't speak a word to her at all.

It was evening and Persephone had found a quiet room. She sat down, pulled her legs up under her and opened a book she had found during their cleaning spree. A voice made her jump.

"Persy, you alright?" George asked using his new nickname for her. He had told her quietly that now there was a _"Persy" _to be proud of"in the family" again. She had been touched to be grouped with his family. She hadn't expected to see him and the concern in his voice touched her once again.

"I'm fine." She answered him. She'd always felt closer to Fred and George than to the rest of the Weasley's simply because the difference in their ages was less than the difference between she and Ron or Ginny or even Molly. For some reason she got along particularly well with George, when he wasn't cheating at Chess, that is.

He walked in and sat crossed legged on the floor in front of her. "No, I don't buy it."

"And why is that?" she had a feeling it was all about to come out.

"Dumbledore burst in here last night and looked about to have a heart attack. That's not just simply needing your help. Something was wrong." He stopped, giving her a chance to respond.

She looked at him for a long time deciding what she wanted to share. "Someone was hurt and he needed my help."

"It was Snape wasn't it?"

Persephone was completely taken off guard at his question. She said the only thing she could think of. "Why?"

"We've seen you with him a lot. I said something to Fred but he doesn't believe me."

Persephone thought for a second. "Do you want to get some air? Take a walk?"

"Yes." George climbed up off the ground and offered Persephone a hand.

"Just let me go tell them we're stepping out." She went and told Lupin and the rest that she and George were going to step outside, in case someone needed them.

Persephone grabbed her blazer and she and George left Grimmauld place. They walked in silence for a short way.

"Well?" George broke the silence.

"Yes, yes it was Snape." She figured he was going to find out sooner or later. "But please don't tell anyone, not even Fred. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet. Especially not everyone at Hogwarts."

"I won't tell anyone." He promised. "But can I ask a question?"

She nodded.

"Why Snape? Why him?"

She considered him for a moment and then a smile spread across her lips. "I don't know. When I first met him there was just something about him. He never smiled and that got to me. I decided that I was going to make him smile! I guess that's how it all started."

"You know Sirius doesn't trust him? There are a couple others that I don't think trust him either." He said. "What if they're right?"

"I know that they think he's evil but if they knew what I know they would know that he's on our side."

"What do you know? What makes you so sure?" George asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell but I can assure you, I trust him with my life and I would trust him with any of your lives. And everyone else can too."

"Well, I have to admit I always thought of him as a git but if you insist on this. I'll give him another chance. I trust you after all." He looked at her and nodded.

Persephone and George had almost made it back to Grimmauld place. Just about another block and she could sit in a soft chair and have a cup of tea.

Suddenly they heard two _cracks_ one right after the other. In a second they heard a male voice shout "_stupefy!"_ Persephone saw a flash of red light and George fell, unconscious, beside her.

She whirled around towards the voice but before she could see who it was or retrieve her wand from her blazer another voice from behind her yelled "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Persephone felt her entire body seize. She was falling, but before she hit the ground she felt a pair of strong arms catch her from behind. Suddenly she felt the familiar sensation of apparating.

**A/N: Cliffhanger . . . Sooo sorry. I'm hoping that the next chapter will make it up to you . . . I'm looking forward to it . . . whispers Maybe a cliffhanger will get me some reviews if only to say "How Dare You!!" Hehehe . . . **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own anything associated with the Harry Potter Universe. If you recognize it, then it belongs to Ms. Rowling.**

**Here it is!!! No more waiting!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

George blinked in an effort to clear his vision. There was someone standing over him calling his name.

"George? Are you alright? What happened? Where's Persephone?" The questions flooded out of Lupin.

_Persephone! _George thought. He jerked to a sitting position from where he lay on the sidewalk. "They took her!" were the only words he could get out of his mouth.

"Who took her? Did you see who it was?" Lupin's eyes darted the entire length of the street but found nothing. No clues at all as to who had his god-daughter.

"No." George shook his head. "They were here and gone in a second."

"Can you stand?" Lupin grabbed George under the arm and hoisted him up to a standing position. "We need to get back to the house."

Lupin and George quickly covered the block to Grimmauld place. They entered the house and could hear Molly in the kitchen "Oh he found them! They're back!"

She came darting down the hallway. "Oh good heaven's George! Where have you been we've been so worried!" she took a breath and looked around him. "Where's Persephone?"

"She's gone." Lupin answered her already moving down the hallway. "Where's Sirius."

"He's in the kitchen waiting for you. What do you mean she's gone?" Molly was becoming more flustered by the second. She looked at George. "What happened?"

"I don't know Mum, come on." He stepped in front of her and they followed Lupin into the kitchen. They could already hear Sirius forming his opinion.

"Snivellus!" he exclaimed. "I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

"Now, Sirius, we don't know that is was Snape." Lupin pointed out, pacing the floor. "George did you see who it was?"

"No I didn't see anything." He admitted. "We were just walking and then they appeared out of no where. I heard a man's voice yell _stupefy_ and that's the last thing I remember. I don't think it was Snape. She really trusts him." He added the last part, looking at Sirius.

"Why just take her? Why not take George too?" Sirius asked.

"Most likely because they didn't believe he would be of any importance. George is just a student. Persephone is a Hogwarts professor it's more likely that she's loyal to Dumbledore." Lupin stopped pacing to stare into the fireplace. "Now what?" the last part was spoken more to himself than to anyone else.



Persephone awoke to find herself bound to a chair in the middle of a large room. She didn't see anyone around but she could feel eyes on her. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Persephone saw a man. He was walking slowly around her but he didn't stop in front of her. He crossed to the double doors directly in front of her, pushed them open and hollered at someone unseen. "She's awake!"



The men were sitting in two large armchairs in front of a blazing fire. They were discussing recent events, when they heard a shout from another room.

"Ah Severus, she's awake." Lucius said with smile, as he rose from his place.

"Who is awake?" Snape asked, looking rather confused.

"Amycus came in earlier this evening with a gift for you." Another more sinister smile was now spreading across Lucius face.

"A gift?" Uncertain as to what he meant, Snape followed him from the room.

"Yes, we thought you would appreciate her the most, seeing as how you are . . . colleagues."

Snape's brow furrowed and his head cocked to one side. He had no idea what Lucius was talking about.

Lucius pushed open and door and stepped aside so that Snape could enter the room ahead of him. "Enjoy Severus."

Snape stepped through the door and stopped in his tracks. His thoughts began to race. _Persephone!_ The shock hit in square in the chest as though he had been hit by a curse. Suddenly he remembered where he was and who he was with! He had better stay in character or they would surely both be dead.



Persephone had been sitting keeping a close watch on her _friend. _He had not moved from the doorway since he announced that she was awake.

"Enjoy Severus." Were the words that she heard as the door in front of her opened. He heart began to pound. Between the two of them she was terrified that their secret would be out. There was no way they would ever trust Severus again and would most likely kill them both.

Snape stepped through the door and stopped. She thought she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes but in an instant they were cold and dark. She actually wondered if she had seen anything else there because now all she saw was cruelty.

"Miss McAllen." Snape said as he stepped in front of her. His voice was cold and threatening.

Persephone attempted to suppress a shiver. It didn't work. Amycus noticed. He came to stand next to her, a grin forming on his face.

Snape's eyes darted from Amycus to Persephone. "Welcome to our headquarters."

"Yes, welcome." Amycus sneered as he ran a finger down her cheek. Persephone retaliated the only way she could. She spit in his face.

"Don't touch me!"

"How dare you!" He shouted. _"Crucio!" _

Pain unlike anything she had ever felt coursed through Persephone's body. It felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire.

_Do something!_ Snape's thoughts screamed at him. "Now, now Amycus." He said calmly, he reached out and lowered Amycus' wand. "Don't damage the goods."

Persephone's vision swam. Blinking, she struggled to regain her composure.

From in front of her she heard Snape speak. "You will behave now won't you?" he paused as if expecting an answer. "Stand up."

The spell that was holding her to the chair lifted. "I said stand up." Snape pointed his wand at her and she felt herself rising to a standing position. She stared at a spot on the wall across the room, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

"Look at me." Snape commanded quietly.

Persephone's head ached and her vision was still clouded.

"Now!" the sheer force of his voice snapped her to attention. Where was the man she loved? Their eyes locked. Persephone longed to see some sort of comfort coming from those eyes, however all she saw was darkness.

"Are you scared, Persephone?" She shivered at the way he said her name. There was no love in his voice today. He spoke as though he loathed her.

"No." She said, looking him in the eye, she could feel a lump forming in her throat. She saw Amycus out of the corner of her eye, he looked surprised. Apparently Snape scared _him_.

Snape leaned in and spoke directly into her ear. "Brave lass." He sneered. "You should be."

A single tear escaped Persephone's eye. Not because she was scared, no, it was an involuntary reaction to Snape's treatment.

Snape noticed the tear tracing the path of her cheek. His heart ached. _Now's not the time to go soft, Severus. _His thoughts put him back on track.

He stepped behind her. Persephone felt the tip of a wand in her back. "I could take care of you right now, you know?" There was a pause. "_Avada –"_

Persephone's eyes grew wide, she could see Amycus laughing. But Snape never finished his curse.

He spoke again. "On second thought. Come with me." Grabbing her roughly by the arm he pulled her along behind him. They exited the door that he had entered through and she was pulled down a series of hallways and into another room.

Snape closed the door behind them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would Love to know what you think! Reviews are highly appreciated. **

**Have a great day! **

**Happy Halloween!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Apologies for the delay, I have no excuses, except maybe the holidays.**

Snape released her as soon as the door was shut. He raised a finger, indicating for her to be quiet. Pointing his wand at the door he spoke softly. _"__Muffliato."_

He turned back to Persephone. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt your arm. I apologize. Keeping up appearances is not always pleasant."

Persephone shook her head. She was so glad to have _her_ Snape back. "I'm fine. My head is killing me." She said rubbing at her forehead.

"Yes, it's an after effect of the _cruciatus_ curse." Snape took a breath. He took hold of her arms and pulled her to him. This time his touch was gentle. "Persephone, how did you get here?"

"I don't know." She looked up at him "George and I were walking and all of a sudden there were death eaters." Suddenly it was as if someone had flicked a switch in her head. "George!"

"I don't believe he is here. Someone would have said something by now, if for no other reason, to torment you. Apparently they assumed you would make the best gift."

"Gift?" she asked, looking confused.

"Yes, a gift for me. They assumed I would enjoy tormenting you knowing that we were colleagues." He changed the subject. "What were you doing wandering the streets at night?"

"It's not like I was alone. And I didn't expect to be kidnapped!" She was rather annoyed that he was speaking to her as though she were his student. "When you say 'tormenting' what do you mean?"

"I don't wish to discuss it." He answered her and before she could reply he spoke again. "Now, I'm going to leave you here, bound, and go tell Lupin where he can find you to rescue you."

Persephone understood that he couldn't just release her but she was having a problem with another part of the plan. "Bound?"

"Yes, I will tell them I must step out and I will notify them they are to leave you alone. However, if they stop in to make sure you are still here they will find you bound and not wandering about freely."

"What if _they_ decide to _torment_ me while you're gone?" she asked slightly apprehensive.

"Unless they wish to deal with me, they will leave you alone. I am rather respected here and I will only be gone a short time."

Persephone didn't look convinced. However she was ready to be away from this place and she trusted Snape. When he motioned her to a chair she sat down. He waved his wand and she, was again, bound.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I'll be back shortly."

Persephone watched him walk out the door.



"I've been called away." Snape said as he entered a room occupied by four death eaters. "No one touches the girl while I'm gone. She's mine. If I find that anyone has not obeyed me there will be consequences." His tone was low and deadly and his eyes rested on Amycus. "Am I understood?"

They all nodded at him. None of them felt any desire to challenge him.

There was a _crack _and Snape was gone.



A second later Snape arrived on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. He entered and could immediately hear the flurry of voices coming from the kitchen. Quickly he made his way up the long hallway and entered the room.

"Severus!" Lupin started. "Perseph –"

Snape held up his hand to stop Lupin. "The death eaters have her at Malfoy Manor, she's not been harmed. I'm going to tell you exactly how to get in and get her, listen carefully."

For the next ten minutes Snape and Lupin devised a plan to rescue Persephone. Snape explained the least guarded area to enter and exactly where she was. He was eager to get back before anyone could mistreat her. They covered the plan one last time and Snape left.



Persephone was beginning to get uncomfortable in her position. She hoped that Snape would be back soon, certainly before anyone came to check on her.

A few minutes later she heard the door knob. _Finally_ she thought.

Or not. Through the door stepped Amycus Carrow. "Good evening _professor." _He sneered.

_Oh great! _She thought, _Now what?!_

He walked up to her, reached out, grabbed a handful of her hair yanking her head back so their eyes met. "I'll teach you to spit in my face!"

He raised his wand and pointed it in her face. _"Cru – "_

"Amycus!" Amycus stopped mid curse at the sound of the voice. Persephone saw his eyes grow wide with fear. Clearly he wasn't expecting Snape back so soon.

"What are you doing?" Snape commanded. "I thought I made myself clear that no one was to touch her. She is mine."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. I –" Amycus seemed to be groveling. Persephone was finding this entire display very amusing.

Snape's words were slow and expressive. "Get out!"

Amycus sped for the door looking grateful Snape hadn't employed the _cruciatus _right there.

Snape followed Amycus to the door and shut it behind him. Pointing his wand at it he spoke "_muffliato."_

"What is that? What does it do?" Persephone asked him, as he came to release her bonds.

Snape pointed his wand at her and she could move again. "It is a charm to prohibit eavesdropping."

"Where did you learn it? I've never heard it before."

"I created it when I was a student." Snape answered her and quickly changed the subject. "Lupin and Aurthur Weasley are on their way to free you."

"Remus and Aurthur? Will it be safe?" she had come to stand in front of him.

"Yes I explained to them the safest way in and how to find you. They will stun me and leave with you."

Suddenly Persephone and Snape heard shouting and the sound of spells being fired. A few seconds later the door flew open and she was looking at Remus and Aurthur.

"Quickly." Snape said to them. He ushered Persephone to the door. "Go back the way you came, you can apparate outside."

"Come on, hurry." Remus took her hand. She quickly kissed Snape before she was hauled through the door. _"Stupefy." _She heard Aurthur shout and he was right behind them.

They had no resistance on the way out, the death eaters who were guarding that wing were still out from Remus and Aurthur's entrance. Soon they had safely returned to Grimmauld place.

**A/N: My apologies once again. No excuses. I hope this chapter makes up for it at least a little bit. Thank you all so much for being faithful to this story! I appreciate it so much!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associate with it, I'm simply borrowing. It all belongs to Ms. Rowling.**

**I'm actually working on another rather large project at the moment so the updates might come less frequently but here's another chapter for now!**

Persephone woke up late the next morning. By the time she made it down stairs the kitchen was already cleared out and once again Molly had everyone cleaning the house. She wondered what there was left to clean.

Persephone made herself a cup of tea and went to see what everyone was up to today.

"Hermione!" Persephone greeted the young witch. She hadn't seen her since school had ended. "When did you get here?"

"Hello Professor." Hermione smiled. "I only just arrived this morning. Ron told me you were here, he also told me what happened. I didn't expect to see you early."

"Yes, it was definitely nice to sleep in, and while we're here you have to call me Persephone. The 'professor' can wait until we get back to Hogwarts. Have you had a nice summer?"

"Yes, its been fine but I was eager to come stay here. Ron's been sending me owls for weeks now." Hermione seemed to gush, she was clearly excited to be back among her magical friends.

Persephone scanned the inhabitants of the room. Dusting, scrubbing, and the older ones waving their wands to rid Grimmauld place of its filth. "I imagine you didn't expect you'd be cleaning the first day you came?"

"Oh I don't mind at all. I just enjoy being back with everyone." Hermione's smile faded a bit. "As I said, I heard about last night, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, I was rescued in the nick of time." Persephone left out the part about who did the rescuing.

The rest of the day was uneventful, filled with cleaning, meals, and more chess. Persephone was beginning to think the Weasley boys, and possibly Remus and Sirius, were addicted to chess.

That evening as George and Ron battled it out in one corner and Fred and Sirius in another, the winners of both games would play each other, they heard the sound of the front door.

Suddenly Dumbledore burst into the room. His face was bright red with something Persephone had never seen there before, Anger. When he spoke there was urgency in his voice. "I need to speak with the members of the Order immediately." Just as quickly as he had appeared he disappeared down the hallway.

Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur and Persephone all hurriedly made their way to the kitchen. Leaving the others staring after them in confused silence.

When they entered the kitchen Dumbledore had his head stuck in the fireplace and calling out the addresses of different witches and wizards in the Order. Before ten minutes had passed the kitchen was bustling with activity. The table was packed with people and others were standing. Dumbledore began to speak.

"Harry Potter has been attacked by dementors this evening."

A hush fell over the room as mouths fell open all around the table. Three seconds later the silence ended as everyone began speaking at once.

"Dementors?"

"In Little Whinging?"

"Is Harry alright?"

"Who was on duty tonight?"

Dumbledore held up his hands in an effort to calm the chaos. "No one is more shocked at these events than I. I was under the impression that, as I had requested, Mr. Potter would be under 24 hour surveillance. However, this evening apparently Mr. Fletcher had better things to do than guard the young man." His eyes shot towards the corner of the room where Persephone noticed Mundungus Fletcher duck into the shadows.

Kingsley Shackelbolt spoke up. "Has the ministry of magic commented on these events?"

"The ministry of magic has sent Mr. Potter and owl informing him of his expulsion from Hogwarts and that they will shortly be there to destroy his wand." Dumbledore stepped to the fireplace. "I am going to the ministry right now in an attempt to rectify the situation. Arthur please send Harry and owl to let him know we are working on the situation." A second later he disappeared in a flash."

Arthur immediately scribbled a note to Harry and sent it off with an owl.



Twenty minutes later Dumbledore returned to the crowd of still noisy wizards.

Dumbledore's voice broke through the clamor. "I'm sending an advance guard to retrieve Harry. Moody and Lupin will lead the guard. Will anyone else volunteer?"

Hands went up throughout the room and Dumbledore selected those whom he thought would make up the best team. Within minutes nine witches and wizards had their brooms in their hands, ready to leave.

Before giving them leave Dumbledore spoke again. "Return quickly Severus Snape will be joining us shortly to report on the actions and involvement of Voldemort in this situation."

Persephone's heart jumped at this statement. She hoped that he would be able to hang around for a bit. Their last encounter was hardly romantic in nature.

When Dumbledore was through speaking the advance guard exited Grimmauld Place and they were all left, again, to wait.

Persephone noticed Molly begin to busy herself preparing some food. She offered her help and the two worked in relative silence while the witches and wizards that remained chattered loudly and Dumbledore paced the floor in front of the fireplace.

Less than an hour later Snape appeared in the kitchen doorway. He glanced at Persephone and gave a short nod. Persephone nodded back and offered him a half smile. She hated being secretive, as a matter of fact, she thought, she was done with it. Remus already knew and so did Sirius and a few of the Weasley's why keep hiding it? She thought she would mention it to Snape if she got the chance.

Minutes later Dumbledore had called Snape to the front of the room and he was just about to begin speaking when the hallway was filled with the sound of voices.

"Oh good, they've returned." Molly said to Persephone before she disappeared through the doorway.

A minute later she returned with the entire advance guard following. Persephone noticed Lupin nod at Dumbledore who returned the gesture. All must have gone well, she thought.

Another hour went by, during which they listened to Snape's report and then to Dumbledore also, as he wrapped up the meeting.

Persephone made her way across the room to where Snape was standing. She knew that he wasn't going to stay for dinner and she wanted to get to him before he disappeared and she didn't see him again until start of term.

"Severus, are you well?"

"I am." Snape answered. He gave her a pointed look and glanced around as if to say _people will see_.

Persephone understood. "Oh I don't care anymore. I've told Remus and he was my only concern. Now, are you going back to _him_ or can you stay?"

"I've not been summoned back, I can stay." He looked down at her and let his eyes wander over her whole face.

"Well, then, let me say goodnight and you can come with me. I've been staying here quite a lot but my house is much more private." She smiled coyly.

"I would imagine so." He agreed.

They made their way, along with 8 or 10 others, down the hallway to the front door. Persephone said her 'goodnights' and they exited the house.

Once again Persephone made Snape uneasy by hailing a cab. Much to Snape's relief they arrived quickly and safely at Persephone's flat.

Once inside Persephone's arms found their way around her long lost professor. "I hate not seeing you. You don't realize how used to someone you grow when you see them everyday of the year."

"Yes, I agree." Snape said as he dipped his head and kissed her. He backed her up until she was against the wall as he continued to kiss her.

Persephone giggled and pushed him back enough to look him in the eye. "You missed dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes." He answered her, and then added "but not for food."

Persephone giggled again as he lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to her bed.

He set her down on the edge of the bed and she slid back till her head rested on the pillows.

For a few seconds Snape just looked at her, taking in her features. To him she was breathtaking even more so because of the extended periods of time they were apart. He smiled a small smile, yes, he was _hungry_.

He unbuttoned and removed his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Never taking his eyes off Persephone he lowered himself on top of her. She smiled up at him as he brushed the hair off her forehead and let his hand trace the line of her face until his fingers found her lips.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her mouth. "I love you." She whispered.

He had no words to explain to her the level of his love, he simply kissed her back.

**A/N: Once again I want to apologize for the delay in updates. Have a great day everyone. I hope you all remember what's been going on in this story since it's taking my busy butt so long to update!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter.**

**Okay, so here's what happened. My computer crashed! I lost everything. Everything! My anti-virus ran out (this I did not know) and by the time I found out it was too late. So, if you pray, please pray that my computer will miraculously decide to work again . . . **

**I did have a couple more chapters for this story written however they were not error checked so they had not been posted. Now, I'm going to attempt to re-write from here on but I must apologize in advance incase this is inferior to the original version. Although I don't know how you (or I actually) would know that since I don't particularly remember what this chapter contained in the original version. **

**Now I feel as thought I've been extremely unclear so anyway . . . Here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

Persephone lay propped up on her elbow staring down at a peacefully sleeping Snape. She cherished these moments, they didn't come often.

He stirred and opened his eyes to find her staring at him. Her smile made his heart do a small flip. She leaned down and brushed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Are you hungry now?" She teased. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll make some tea and eggs, do you want some bacon too?"

"Bacon sounds fine." He said as he pulled her head to him and kissed her again. Then he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Persephone watched his long lean physique as he went. When he disappeared into the bathroom she began working on breakfast.

Snape turned the heat up, closed his eyes and let the hot water flow over his body. He tried with all his might to ignore the burning in his arm. He hated this and it was beginning to become a habit. He had a few hours with Persephone and in no time he was being summoned back. He craved the start of the school year. He wasn't particularly looking forward to the droves of children but the thought of being with Persephone everyday was enough to override that.

He couldn't ignore it anymore. Turning off the water he slid open the shower door and wrapped a towel around his waist. He cursed himself for not bringing his clothes in with him. He knew that as soon as he walked out Persephone would see the mark that was beckoning him back to the dark lord's side. The look in her eyes nearly killed him every time.

"Blast" He said to himself as he grabbed the doorknob and stepped out of the bathroom.

Persephone heard Snape coming. She turned around to hand him a cup of tea and she saw it. Snape looked at the floor finding it hard to meet her gaze. "I suppose I should have expected it." She said handing him the cup.

"I'm so sorry Persephone. One day it will all be over." He said as he wrapped her in his arms. "We will be together without the fear of being ripped away from each other."

She buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply. Then she sighed and let him go. "You better go." Turning around she grabbed the pan of eggs that she had just cooked and dropped the whole thing in the trash can. In a second she had disappeared into the bathroom.

He had watched her until she closed the door. He retrieved the frying pan from the trash can and placed it in the sink before he went to the bedroom to get dressed.

He waited as long as he could before knocking lightly on the bathroom door. There was no answer from inside. He tried the knob. It turned and he pushed the door open.

Persephone was standing over the sink in front of the mirror. He saw her tear streaked reflection and his heart broke.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping away the tears. "I know it's not your choice to leave. I don't mean to make you feel worse. She swiped at the tears again.

"Don't apologize to me." He stepped behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "I'm the one who should apologize to you."

"But it's not your fault." She turned around to face him. "Okay, neither one of us need to apologize, how's that?"

Snape fought the urge to say he was sorry again. Instead he took her head in his hands and kissed her, long and deep. Finally he had to go, he had no choice. He looked her in the eye, his hands still buried in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, a whisper was all she could manage.

One more kiss and Snape was gone, leaving her alone once again.



Two weeks later Persephone sat alone in a parlor at Grimmauld place staring into the fire. She was tired of being around people. All they talked about was the war and if there was anything that she did not need to be reminded of that was it.

She had brought a book with her in her hunt for a quiet place but it lay forgotten on the floor in front of her.

"Persephone? Are you in here?" Remus' voice called from the doorway.

"I'm here." She waved a hand from her place in the oversized chair.

He entered the room and sat down. "Are you alright? You haven't been around much."

"I'm fine. I just don't care to be around everyone when the only topic is the war." Persephone's gaze found the fire again.

Remus knew exactly what was on her mind. "I'm sure he's fine, Persephone." She looked at him as though she was not convinced. "You and I both know that Severus Snape can take care of himself."

A small smile found its way to her lips. "I know he can. But that won't stop me from worrying."

Just then George's voice came from the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I was looking for Persy." He was speaking to Lupin, obviously unaware of Persephone's presence.

Persephone turned in her chair to see George. "I'm right here."

"Persy, you've had an owl." He walked over to her chair and handed her a letter. "It's from Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Thank you George." She accepted the letter and tore it open, afraid it was bad news. Remus and George waited, also apprehensive.

"It's from Dumbledore. He's requesting I return early, tomorrow actually."

"There's still two weeks before term starts, that's odd." Remus observed.

"I don't know why but at least it will give me a chance to get out of here. No offense but I really need the break." Persephone was actually happy to receive the request.

"No offense taken." Remus smiled.

"Well I suppose I ought to go home and pack. It says that the train will be waiting for me tomorrow at noon." Persephone stood and headed for the door. She paused in the hallway looking towards the sound of the voices in the kitchen.

As if he read her mind Remus assured her that he would let everyone know why she had left early. They made arrangements for Remus to meet her at her apartment the next day and accompany her to the train station. Persephone hugged George and Remus and made her way down the hall, out the door and to her home.

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter felt choppy or off (it does a bit to me). I'm kind of sleepy but I wanted to get this done and out to you since it's been FAR too long since this story has been updated. **

**I always love to hear your thoughts . . .**

**(Also . . . is anyone on Twitter? Just curious . . .)**

**.com/seansmoma**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own anything associated with the Harry Potter series. **

**It appears that all my loyal reviewers abandoned me. I suppose I can't fault them. The most likely assumed that I had dropped off the face of the planet. However, it would be nice to read some feedback. **

**Enjoy!**

Persephone stood on platform nine and three quarters, her trunk and bags around her feet. "Thank you so much for coming to see me off, Remus. I appreciate it.

"Did you expect anything else?" Remus smiled, placing his hand tenderly on her shoulder.

"No, not really."

"Good." Was all Remus said.

"Will you be visiting Hogwarts anytime?" She asked. "I don't get to see you as much as I would like."

"I think it may be wise if I keep my distance. After everything that happened I'm sure there are still some parents that would prefer my absence."

Persephone sighed. "I know, but I thought I would ask."

Just then a whistle blew signaling it was time to depart.

"I suppose I have to go. Please tell everyone I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"I already have." Remus assured her.

"Thank you." She hugged him and then boarded on the train. She found a seat by a window where she could see Remus.

Remus stepped out of the way of two men who were loading Persephone's luggage onto the train. He smiled and waved at her before he turned to walk away, his long strides carrying him quickly to the barrier.

Persephone leaned against the window and closed her eyes, settling in for the ride.

The next thing she knew she was waking up at the Hogsmeade station. She couldn't believe she'd slept the entire time. It was dark out as she stepped off the train. There was a warm, soft breeze that whipped at her hair. Brushing it away she looked around. She expected to find Hagrid there to meet her but there was no one. That was okay with her, she kind of wanted to enjoy the walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts alone and at her own pace.

When she finally made it to the castle, it appeared to be empty. Down every hall and up every staircase, the place was bare. Hogwarts was so different without the students.

In her room she found her trunk and bags and a note requesting she meet Dumbledore in his office at her earliest convenience. This seemed strange. It was rather late and she wondered what it was that couldn't wait until the morning. Not that she was tired, she had slept the entire train ride.

She ran her brush through her hair and headed for Dumbledore's office still marveling at the difference a few, okay a lot of students made. Stopping in front the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office she realized she didn't know the password. She tried the first thing that came to her mind. "Lemon Drop."

Nothing. "Well now what do I do?" she asked aloud to herself.

"I believe the password is Peppermint Stick." The voice behind her was the last voice she had expected to hear. She spun around and practically threw herself into Snape's waiting arms.

She inhaled and for the moment she forgot everything else. His strong arms held her close and she snuggled into his chest as far as she could. It was a perfect moment.

Finally she leaned back far enough to look him in the eye. Those eyes, she smiled, they were dark and perfect. "Are you here to stay?"

"I am." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Now I believe we have been summoned."

"You're right." She smiled. Then she directed her attention back to the Gargoyle. "Peppermint stick."

The Gargoyle jumped aside and she climbed the stairs to the office never letting go of Snape's hand.

Before they even got to the door it opened and she heard Dumbledore call "Come in."

It never ceased to amaze her how crowded this office was with so many things. Small trinkets and larger things that Persephone had no idea what they did. "Good evening Headmaster." She smiled as she and Snape stopped in front of his desk.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Good evening to the both of you. Did you have a nice trip, Persephone?"

"Yes, actually I slept most of the way. I suppose I'll be wide awake for most of the night." Persephone forced herself not to look at Snape when he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Well I am sure you and Severus would like some time to catch up. But first there is something I must discuss with the both of you." Dumbledore motioned to two chairs on front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

Snape and Persephone seated themselves, wondering what it could be this time. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered them a bowl full of small round yellow candies.

"No thank you." Persephone said. Snape simply held up his hand.

"No?" Dumbledore replaced the bowl. He seated himself and began speaking. "As you both know we are in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, again. Since the Ministry of Magic seems to have reservations as to my competency they have volunteered one of their own for the position."

"One of their own?" Persephone questioned.

"Yes. I believe her main purpose will be to keep an eye on myself and of course the staff. Now, Fudge seems to be very adamant, to the public at least, that Voldemort is not back. However, I can not shake the feeling that Voldemort has the Ministry right where he wants it." Dumbledore looked at Snape for confirmation.

Snape nodded. "Fudge is easily controlled. Even without the Dark lord directly involved. Lucius Malfoy seems to be doing a fine job."

"This brings me to my point." Dumbledore spoke again. "Personally I believe that Persephone is the best thing that has happened to you in a long time Severus. However, I must advise, for the safety of both of you, that you attempt to keep your relationship quiet once again this year. I do not wish for you to discontinue it in any way. But I believe it would be wise for the two of you not to draw the attention of our new professor."

Persephone was sad to hear this but of course it made perfect sense. Not much would change. They were used to keeping their relationship under wraps."

Snape once again nodded in agreement. "When does the new professor arrive?"

"She is scheduled to arrive the day before the students. You have plenty of time to be together without hiding between now and then. I am sorry to ask this of you both. I know how hard it is for the two of you."

Please don't feel bad, Headmaster." Persephone said. "This isn't your fault and of course we want to do all we can to ensure the safety of everyone. Hiding our relationship won't be anything new."

"We will do what is necessary." Snape said, reaching out and covering Persephone's hand with his.

I appreciate your cooperation. I'm not at all concerned. Now I think I shall retire. Have a good evening." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he rose from his chair to show Snape and Persephone out.

**A/N: As I mentioned above I really do miss my reviewers. I love reading your feeback and your thoughts. Please let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading! Have a great day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. **

**I have no announcements at this time. :) Only that, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I apologize if anything seems off in this. I've re-read this chapter a number of times but its not exactly quiet and peaceful here right now. If you see any major errors feel free to let me know. **

**Thanks for reading!!**

"You slept the entire train ride?" Snape asked as they left Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, I don't know why." Persephone answered. "Emotionally worn out I suppose.

"No more of that." Snape said, squeezing her hand. Then he added "For now." Persephone just looked at him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes actually. It's been a long since breakfast." She realized she was very hungry.

"Come with me." Snape said leading her down a series of staircases and hallways until they were standing in front of a giant portrait of a bowl of fruit. One portrait of many having to do with food.

"Did you bring me here to look at all the pictures of food? Like torture or something?" She smiled.

"Hardly." He took out his wand and tapped the giant pear on the portrait in front of them.

The pear giggled and Persephone laughed. The thought that Snape just made a pear giggle was too much. Just then a doorknob appeared. Snape twisted it and stepped aside for her to enter.

The room was huge. Pots and pans everywhere and the biggest fireplace she'd ever seen. "I've never seen the kitchen. It's so big."

"Professor Snape? What can I do for you, Sir?" A small house elf had appeared from nowhere.

"We would like some dinner, if you don't mind." Snape requested. "Something light. Persephone would you like anything in particular?"

"Just some sandwiches would be fine." She answered, still taking in the giant kitchen.

"Will you be eating in the Great Hall?" The house elf asked before he left to prepare their meal.

Snape looked at Persephone, questioning. "The great hall is so big and empty." She answered.

"Have it sent to the astronomy tower." Snape said before turning to leave.

Persephone and Snape exited the kitchen. "The astronomy tower? That's perfect."

"I am glad you approve."

"How long have you been here?" She asked as they climbed the stairs towards the tower.

"I only just arrived a short time before you. I would have met you at the train,

however, I was detained in Dumbledore's office. I think he wanted to surprise you."

"No doubt," she smiled briefly and then her smile was replaced with a look of sadness.

"What is it?" Snape asked noticing the change.

"I was so looking forward to not having to hide this year."

"Yes, the presence of Dolores Umbridge." Snape said the name with loathing "is not something that is remotely appealing."

"Do you know her?" Persephone asked.

"I only know of her. I have not had the _pleasure_ of meeting her personally." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you know of her?"

"She is Fudge's right hand, Senior Undersecretary. Also, although I have no proof of this, I believe she is closely connected to the Malfoys." Snape explained.

"Malfoy?" Persephone said "As in Lucius Malfoy?"

"The same." Snape's gaze remained forward.

Persephone shuddered slightly. "Does she work for Voldemort too?"

"I do not know." Snape stopped and looked down at Persephone. "You must be careful around her. She is of the opinion that if you are not of pure blood you are not to be trusted, or trained."

"Yes, that's all we need, someone to encourage the students who hold the same opinions." Persephone neglected adding the fact that they all seemed to be Slytherin.

We do not need to think about Umbridge for weeks." Snape said, changing the subject. "Let's not let her ruin our time."

"I would let nothing ruin this." She smiled at him as he stepped aside and she began the ascent to the astronomy tower.

When she reached the top of the stairs and entered the tower she froze. "Severus!"

"Do you like it?" he asked standing behind her.

"Like it?" the whole tower danced in the flickering light of hundreds of tiny candles. "It's beautiful!"

Snape slipped his hand behind Persephone's back "Dinner." He said as he guided her to the left to a small table where their food waited. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down.

Smiling, Persephone watched as Snape seated himself across the small table. "You're amazing."

"You, clearly, bring out the best in me." A small smile passed over his lips for just a second. Persephone grinned.

Snape picked up a plate and held it out for her. "Sandwich?" She took one and put it on her own plate however, her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"It's so beautiful." She gazed at the stars. "You know I've been up here quite a few times and never once looked through the telescope.

"Tonight is a superb evening for stargazing." Snape pointed out, rising from his seat. "Come." As Persephone took his outstretched hand she felt as though a spark passed through her. His touch always did that to her. She stood up and he led her to the giant telescope in the center of the room. He looked through the lens and adjusted it slightly. "Have a look."

Persephone stepped up and placed her eye to the lens. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "It's Saturn! That's amazing." She said, still looking through the telescope. When she looked up to speak her words left her under his intense gaze. She barely had time to breath before his lips were on hers.

Persephone gave into the kiss, forgetting all about Saturn. She turned to face him and before she knew it his hands were around her waist and she was being guided down off the telescope stand and across the room. Finally they stopped. Without missing a beat Snape first whipped off his own jacket and then his hands found the bottom of her shirt as he pulled it over her head. Soon she felt herself being lowered backward until she was lying on the softest most comfortable featherbed she'd ever felt and Snape was on top of her, trailing kisses down her neck.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**So far the record for reviews for a single chapter is Nine (Kind of sad). Anyway, I would love to be able to see that record broken! Thanks!**

**Is anyone on Twitter? You can find me there at ****.com/seansmoma****. Not that you want to read all about my life, or lack thereof, but it's an option anyway. :) Have a great day!! **

**Thanks SO much for reading!!!**


End file.
